The Obsession With Derek Morgan
by evgrrl09
Summary: Morgan and Garcia have an idyllic family life and two beautiful sons, but when a stalker shows up wanting Derek and will stop at nothing to get him, their lives are turned into events of horror. M/G family story. Inspired slightly by the movie "Obsessed."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**So here's my newest Morgan/Garcia love story! Inspired slightly by "Obsessed." That's all I'll divulge for now. I hope you like it :) By the way, this is my first real attempt at a rated M, so we'll see how it goes. As always reviews are appreciated.**

"Baby Girl? Dean's wondering when he's getting his goodnight kiss?" Derek said with amusement in his voice. He'd peeked his head into their son, Sam's room where his wife was just finishing tucking him in.

Penelope just looked up at him and smiled wryly. "Tell him Mommy is en route," she said, stroking some of Sam's curly hair back from his forehead.

"Night Mommy," Sam yawned, rubbing his wide golden-brown eyes tiredly. "I love you."

She kissed her eldest child's forehead and responded, "And I love you, Sam man." Pulling the cover's up to his chin, she added, "You sleep tight." She turned the light off and glnced back one last time at her oldest son who's breathing was already growing steady. Smiling at the little boy clutching his stuffed lion he'd begged his father to buy when he first saw his tattoo, she closed the door to head down to her youngest son's room. Knocking softly, she said, "Hi Dean! How's my little man feeling?"

Derek was sitting on the edge of Dean's bed while Dean was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where have you _been_, Mommy?" he demanded with a frown. "I've been waiting _forever_!"

"Whoops," she said, sitting next to her husband. "I'm super sorry. Can I get a kiss?" She stuck out her bottom lip to show emphasis on how she wanted a show of affection.

Dean, who was exactly like his mother personality-wise,, frowned, but nodded and said, "Okay then."

Penelope pulled him into a tight hug and gave his cheek a huge smacking kiss, then tickled him, making him giggle loudly. "Night Dean," she murmured as Derek pulled the covers up to his chin. "I love you."

"Goodnight Mommy," he said, grinning toothily. "Goodnight Daddy."

"Love you, buddy," Derek said as he and Penelope turned off the lights and closed the door behind them.

Almost immediately Derek had her pressed her up against the wall and his mouth descended on hers to kiss her passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she giggled against his lips. His fingers tangled in her hair and when he pulled slightly she let out a pleasurable sigh as the stimulation sent shock waves down her body.

"Take me to bed, Handsome," she moaned as he nibbled on her ear and then trailed his hot lips down her neck. "Now!"

Her swift command led to him sweeping her into his arms and sprinting down the hallway to their bedroom. He tossed her unceremoniously on the bed and she grinned devilishly at him, pulling her shirt up over her head and revealing her lacy black bra and hardened nipples. A sexy, lust-filled look covered her face and Derek's eyes blackened with passion. "Whatcha standing around for, Morgan? Gonna just stand there and leave a horny woman all wet with want?"

He grinned huskily and pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it away. His rock hard abs made his wife's mouth water and she got onto her knees to crawl forward to the end of the bed. "Lose the pants."

He sauntered forward, unbuckling his pants and unzipping his fly as he went. "As you wish…"

"You know, in _The Princess Bride_ 'as you wish' means, 'I love you,'" she murmured as Derek took her cheeks in his hands and kissing her. His hands went down to her breasts and she moaned as his thumbs massaged the hardened peaks of her nipples. "Oh God," she croaked. He pushed his pants to the floor and kicked them off. Her fingers pushed his boxers down and another flood of wetness between her legs.

Pushing her gently back onto the bed, he crawled on top of her to kiss her harder. His fingers slid deftly under the waist band of her panties and with one swift tug the skimpy lingerie ripped. "Slippery when wet," he snickered as he stroked her center. He thrust two fingers inside of her and a whimper shot from her lips. He kissed her to cover her mouth. "Shh," he murmured against her shoulder. "The kids." His reminder elicited another groan from her lips.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Oh my God!" His speed increased and when he hit her G-spot just right, she came hard and he kept going, prolonging her orgasm. When he pulled his fingers out, she panted heavily and said, "Jesus Cocoa Cupcake. You still got it good. Even for forty three."

"And you still got it at thirty seven," he said back as she crawled on top of him and straddled his waist. "Mmm, Baby Girl," he said as she ran her hands over his body. "You trying to kill me with pleasure here?"

She kissed him tenderly and whispered, "Nope. Just love." And then she slid down onto him until he was so deep he felt like he was up to her belly button. She started moving up and down, creating a wonderful friction and making him groan.

"You've got the magic touch, Gorgeous," he grunted, his hips shooting up from the bed to meet her. "I'm so close." And just as the words left his mouth, he exploded inside her and she bit back a scream of ecstasy. Panting, she collapsed on top of him and patted his bicep. "Holy shit," he said breathlessly. "I love you so much." He kissed the top of her head.

She smiled against his chest. "I love you, too, Baby Boy." She got off of him and clung to his chest with her head rested on him. "Got any plans for tomorrow other than sticking around with your sons? Maybe you could take them for ice cream."

"You're going to lunch with JJ tomorrow?" he asked gently.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I need to talk to her about something important. Really, really important." She grinned.

He looked at her puzzled. "Care to share this important stuff?" he asked curiously. His face was generally interested and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Penelope shook her head and smiled. "Oh no, no, no, Hot Stuff," she purred. "I've got to surprise you with this news. But you may have to wait a few days, okay?"

A gentle snore was her answer and she simply smiled, snuggling up to her loving husband.

XXXXX

After Penelope and Derek kissed goodbye while she was going out the door for lunch with JJ, Derek brought the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to his sons in at the kitchen table where Dean was scribbling away with a crayon and Sam was eagerly awaiting his food. "All right then you little monsters," he said placing the plates down in front of the boys. "PB and J's for the both of you! Enjoy the wonderful creation your Daddy has made for you." He kissed the top of their curly heads and sat down next to them.

Sam dug into his sandwich and began to wolf it down while Derek gently helped Dean by splitting the sandwich into smaller pieces so he could eat them easier. "Daddy?" he asked. "When we finish lunch can we read together? I want to read!"

"Sure thing, little man," Derek said. "You finish up every last bite of this and we can read a story together. Sammy, you up to it?"

Thoughtfully, Sam nodded. "Sounds good," he said, taking another bite of his sandwich. "But when Mommy gets home we should read with her too."

Before Derek responded, the doorbell rang and he got up to go answer it. Opening the front door, he saw no one there. But on the porch on the welcome mat sat a small package. Puzzled, he picked up. His name was written on the paper in black Sharpie. "What the hell?" he said. He pulled the paper bag wrapping off of it and opened the small box. Inside it was a note along with a small rose.

_My love,_

_I will see you soon…_

Frowning, Derek studied the note. At first he thought it might be from Penelope and someone had specially delivered it, but the handwriting on the package didn't belong to his wife. It belonged to someone entirely different. H looked around down the street to see if he could find anyone, but it was deserted. "What the hell is this?" he said to the air. He knew he was going to have to talk to Penelope about this, but first he was going to spend the rest of the day with his sons.

The mysterious package would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Here's part two! Thanks for the reviews on it so far :) It's going to get crazier as the story progresses!**

"Hey Garcie," JJ said as Penelope walked into the Mexican restaurant where they were meeting for lunch. There was a bounce to her step and JJ gave her an odd smirk. She raised a brow at her friend and asked, "Boy, do you look happy. Get some last night?"

Penelope plopped down in the booth across from her and grinned widely. "Yes," she said matter-of-factly. A dreamy look overtook her eyes, but she swiftly shook her head. "But that's not why I'm so happy!" she said happily as the waitress came up to them to take their drink orders.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"I'll take a margarita," JJ said. She looked to Penelope. "You want one, but in one of your fruity flavors?"

Penelope smiled slightly, but shook her head. "I'll take a water," she said, turning her eyes to the waitress. "Please." When the waitress was gone, Penelope looked at JJ's perplexed look. Twirling a curl on her finger, she said with an innocent grin, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You're passing up a margarita? What gives?" she sputtered.

Penelope bit her bottom lip and said, "Well…"

JJ's jaw dropped. "_No_! Really?" Penelope nodded and JJ let out a small squeal. "Garcie, congratulations! How far along are you?"

"About two and a half months," she told her.

"What about Derek? Have you told him yet?" JJ asked excitedly. The waitress had returned with their drinks and JJ greedily started to sip her frosty beverage. "And my lovely godsons? What do they think of their mommy having another baby?"

Penelope laughed and held up her hand. "Whoa there!" she said. "You're the first one I'm telling. I want to surprise Derek. I'm planning a night for just us so I'm asking Reid and Lila to babysit."

"I'm so glad she entered his life again," JJ sighed happily. "Maybe they'll have cute little babies too."

"That would be nice," Penelope added in total agreement. "As for the baby, I'm planning on Derek and I going to a rooftop. It'll be fun!"

"Sex under the stars?" JJ said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Penelope held up her glass to clink with JJ's. "You know that's right," she purred.

XXXXX

"I'm home!" Penelope called as she dropped her keys in the mudroom and took her purse to the kitchen to drop it on the kitchen table. She unbuttoned her sweater and started to kick off her heels. Picking them up from the ground, she used two fingers to carry them by the straps to go up the stairs. "Boys? Where are you?"

"Mommy!" Dean cried, running down the hall towards her. Dropping her shoes in a heap, Penelope picked up her little boy as he threw himself into her arms.

"Hey little man," she cooed, kissing his cheek. "What's going on? Where's Sammy and your daddy?"

Dean grinned toothily before pointing in the direction of the playroom. "Daddy's being a dinosaur right now! I heard you coming up the stairs so I came to say hi!"

"Well I'm very glad you did," she said, snuggling him closer to her. She took him towards the playroom where Sam was wrestling on top of his father, pulling at his t-shirt.

"I've got you, Daddy!" five-year old Sam hollered in triumph. "Surren –" He paused in contemplation as he struggled to find the word.

"Surrender?" Penelope assisted, with a smile. She looked to Dean who was still at her hip and grinned. "That's a word you'll learn in the future."

Dean just frowned at her. "What's the future?" he asked in confusion.

His mother smiled and kissed him on the cheek one last time before setting him on his feet. She put her hands on her hips and fixed Sam with a faux stern glance. "You going to come and give me a hug?" She smiled when Sam got up off of Derek and ran to give her hug. Kissing the top of his curly haired head, she looked over at Derek who was getting off the ground and dusting himself off. "How about you, Hot Stuff?" she asked as he sauntered forward with a look of pure hunger on his face. "You wanna give me a hug too?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He grinned brilliantly. "You know I do, Mama," he purred. Grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him, he nuzzled his face in her neck.

"Eww, Mom! Dad!" Sam protested. "You're being gross! Jack told us all about it…he said when you do that it's gross."

"I'd say Jack was wrong," Derek said, running his hand over his son's head. "But right now, I'd say Dean needs a nap and you Mr. Sam need to watch some TV."

"Ah, Mommy," Dean whined. "I'm not sleepy!" But even as he said that he let out a yawn. Playing dinosaur with Daddy had wiped him out. Hoisting him up into his arms, Derek carried the little boy out of the playroom.

"Sorry, little buddy," he said. "Just for a little while. You've got to take a nap."

"So I have to watch TV?" Sam asked as Penelope took his hand and started for the stairs. "You guys are letting me watch TV right now?"

"Yep," she said honestly. "Mommy and Daddy are going to work on a special…project." The two of them went into the living room and Sam settled on the couch. She couldn't exactly tell him the real reason he was being plopped down in front of cartoons. "So, we're going to be in our office. You call if you need anything. Don't answer the door for anything or anyone. Sound good?" She knelt down in front of him and held both his hands.

He nodded vigorously and turned his attention to the cartoons. Penelope touched his cheek gently and made her way to the study Derek and she had set up to do work in when they were at home. When she got there and left the door open a creak so that she could hear her son if he needed her, Derek was already there, his shirt tossed aside. She smirked. "We're going to have to do this as quietly as possible," she hummed, nipping at his ear. "But hushed is better than none at all." She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him deeply. "Make love to me, Handsome," she murmured.

His fingers unzipped the back of her dress and it fell to the ground and she was left standing in her lacy black bra and thin panties. "These new?" he groaned, cupping her perfect breasts in the palms of his hands. Her nipples were rock hard and she sighed pleasurably, closing her eyes in the process. "Because I like this, all filmy and see-through."

"Dammit, Morgan," she hissed as he slid one of his hands down her panties to rub his index finger in circles around her core. He spread her moisture around and she bit back a moan. "I swear to God if you don't get me out of these panties I'm going to tackle you!"

So Derek didn't leave her waiting. He yanked at the band of her underwear and it ripped off of her entirely. Kissing her deeply, the two of them tripped backwards and fell awkwardly onto the couch. She laughed against his lips and tugged on his belt buckle. "Get the pants off," she ordered. He stood up again and did as commanded. When he was standing completely naked, she licked her lips and leaned forward. "Damn, Hot Stuff," she whispered huskily. "You are so wonderfully equipped." She rose from the couch and instead of the couch and he backed her up against the wall roughly. Laughing, she whispered a reminder against his lips, "Sammy."

"Wrap your legs around me," he said, kissing her neck.

Grinning mischievously, she hooked one leg around his hips and let him pick up her other one. As she sank down onto him, he had to muffle a cry of pleasure with his lips. Her back slid up and down the wall of the study and she hissed with pleasure. "Jesus Christ, Derek," she said. "What you do to me…" His teeth started to dig into her neck and she knew she was going to have to wear a scarf for the next week to cover the bruises.

"Payback for what you do to me," he grunted. His pace increased and she was panting heavier now. "So, so close to getting there."

Just his words caused her to come and his teeth gritted as her muscles clenched around him. A moment later his release pooled inside her. He set her back to her feet and she slumped against his chest, breathing heavily against his sweat covered upper body. "I love you so much," he whispered against her rumpled hair.

She looked up at him and kissed him gently. "Love you too," she murmured.

"Mommy?"

Gasping, Penelope looked towards the door where Sam was standing with a shocked look on his face. "Sammy! What are you doing in here?" She rushed to the couch and wrapped the throw blanket around herself.

"The doorbell rang," he said, as if he'd forgotten he'd just walked in on his parents; he hadn't even comprehended it with his five year old mind, thank God. "I didn't answer it, but I saw a lady leave a package on the door. Then she left."

Derek had pulled on his clothes and when he did, he rushed to the door. He yanked it open to find the package Sam had told them about. Picking up the box, he closed the door behind him and studied it. The handwriting was identical to the last box and he unwrapped it.

"Honey?" Penelope asked. She'd haphazardly thrown her clothes back on and was holding her son's hand. "What is it?"

He held up the note and a picture of Sam, Dean, and Penelope playing in the yard. A target was over Penelope's head.

_My love,_

_I'm coming for you. And she won't be in the way ever again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks guys for the reviews! I have decided to give you a hint on who Derek's crazy stalker might be: a lady from the past. Will it be Jordan Todd, Tamara Barnes, one of those girls he danced with in episode 2.14 at the bar? Keep reading and you will find out :)**

Penelope stared wide-eyed at the photo her husband was holding. The blood drained from her face. Looking down at Sam, she said, "Sammy, I need you to go to your room now, okay?"

Sam looked at her in confusion. "Mom," he said, visibly upset. "Why do I have to go to my room?"

"Go to your room!" she snapped, her voice harsher than she intended. Immediately she felt guilty, but she had to talk to Derek alone. Sam's bottom lip trembled and he ran from the kitchen. Penelope wanted to follow him at first and was halfway to the stairs when she turned back around to talk to Derek. She rubbed her forehead and picked up the photo from his hand. She covered her mouth with her hand. "This was taken last week," she murmured. "Derek, who the hell is this? Who's sending you this?"

He shook his head. "They left something earlier too. I have no idea who left it. Nor do I recognize the handwriting."

Penelope began to pace and panic filled her heart. The idea that someone might be dangerous to her sons scared her to death. "That woman – and I know it's a woman because of that handwriting! – has pictures of our sons! Derek, what do we do? Because I swear to God if I find out who this woman is and she tries to harm them, I'll send her to the deepest level of hell there is!" She was breathing heavily as she paced, tears filling her eyes.

Derek went to stand in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders to massage them. "Okay, okay, Baby Girl," he soothed. "First, we'll get these to a lab and check them for fingerprints. And we need to talk to Sam." She opened her mouth to protest; he knew how much she wanted to shield their children from anything involving their jobs or crime. "Baby, we need to talk to him and ask if he noticed anything about this woman that might be able to tell us who she may be."

Penelope's face took on a hard look. "Don't you dare try a cognitive interview on him. He's only five years old, Derek."

Pulling her towards him, he kissed her softly. "I doubt seeing the back of some delusional woman was the most traumatic thing he's seen today," he laughed.

She slapped her forehead. "Oh my God, I can't _believe_ I thought leaving the door open crack was a good idea!"

He just smirked at her. "Too true," he said. Looking at her more closely, he scrunched his brow and sighed. "Do you want to go talk to him? You can tell me what he said."

She nodded gratefully. Her husband knew how badly she wanted to apologize to Sam for yelling at him. "Thank you, Hot Stuff," she whispered. "I feel so terrible for yelling at him because _I_ was upset."

Kissing her forehead, he spanked her bottom quickly and nodded his head in the direction of the stairs. "Go see your son, Baby Girl," he said, touching her cheek. "He'll be okay." She smiled and disappeared up the steps.

When she was gone, Derek looked at the note again. He felt like the writing was eerily familiar to him, but he couldn't place its origin in his memory. He studied the elegant curve of the script and frowned. "Where the hell have I seen this before?" he pondered aloud.

XXXXX

Penelope knocked softly on Sam's door and walked in to find her son curled up in a ball on his bed. She felt her heart clench as she sat on the edge of his bed. Her oldest child was more sensitive than Dean, he always had been. It made her feel terrible when he got upset because he was the best behaved five year old to ever walk the earth. He didn't move, even when the bed shifted as she sat. She tried putting her hand on his back, but he rolled away from her, putting his back to her.

"Sammy," she said sadly.

"What?" he sniffled.

She put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. "Can you sit up for me?" she asked.

He wiped his eyes and sat up. His lips were quivering and the moment she opened her arms he shot into them. Tears wet her arms and she planted a kiss on the top of his curly head. "Sam man, I'm sorry," she whispered against his hair. "Mommy didn't mean to snap at you. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just really worried about the lady you said you saw. Can you tell me what she looked like?" She rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

Sam looked up at her with his red eyes. "Do you still love me, Mommy? Even though I made you mad?"

Her heart broke and she felt a few tears roll down her own cheeks. "Oh Sammy," she said, snuggling him closer to her. "Nothing would ever, _ever_ make me stop loving you. Nothing. I love you so, so much."

He buried his face in her stomach and hugged her tightly. "Okay," he sniffled.

Kissing the top of his head, she whispered, "Honey, I need you to tell me anything you can remember about the lady you saw dropping off that package on the porch. Can you remember anything about her?"

He bit his lip as he tried to remember something, anything. "Well," he said, biting his lip, "she had long dark hair and her skin was dark…like Daddy's. But I only saw her back, so I didn't see her face." He looked up at his mother and said, "I'm sorry Mommy. I wish I had seen more to tell you, but –"

Penelope put her finger to his lips and hugged him tighter. "You did so well," she said.

XXXXX

"Anyone that sounds familiar?" Penelope asked Derek after they'd put their children to bed. She sat down on the den couch next to him and lay down, putting her head on his lap. His hands started to run through her hair and she let out a purr of delight. "Ooh, that feels really good."

Derek was silent for a moment. "Baby Girl, I honestly can't place anyone in particular who would be crazy like this," he sighed.

She sat up and stared at him with a smirk. "What? You've had so many sexual partners over the years you can't pick out a crazy bitch from your memory?"

He kissed her deeply, pulling her towards him swiftly. "You are and were the only woman I remembered," he growled. "The rest of them are meaningless in my mind."

Grinning, she responded to his kiss. "I love you, Handsome," she murmured. "Whoever this crazy bitch is can't get her paws on you. I'll cut them off if she does."

Derek laughed. "I'm sure you would," he said, kissing the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Next chapter! Hope you all like. And thank you for the reviews! I love getting them :)**

Saturday morning while Sam was munching away on cereal in front of cartoons, Dean was sitting on his mother's lap, both of them engaging in a tickle fight. "Mommy! Stop it!" he giggled uncontrollably. "That tickles!"

"Oh, does it?" she asked. She kissed the top of his head. "Do you surrender?"

He giggled. "Yes," he laughed. Snuggling against his mother's chest for a moment, he asked, "Can I go watch cartoons with Sammy?" He pouted his lip and put his hands together in a begging position. "_Pwease_?"

Penelope kissed his forehead. "You go right ahead," she said. "No fighting with your brother." She smiled as her youngest son bounded off to join his brother in front of the TV. Derek had gone to the store so it was just the three of them in the house at the moment. As put a few coffee mugs in the dishwasher, the house phone rang. Cleaning her hands off with a towel, she picked up the phone. "Yello?" she said, leaning against the counter and listening for the caller.

"He's mine," the silky voice said.

She froze. "Who is this?" she asked quietly.

"Derek belongs to _me_," the woman said. "Those children should be mine."

Now Penelope was furious. "You stay away from my sons," she hissed. "Leave them alone."

"Penelope, do you really think you can keep me away from my one true love? You think that just because he married you that he's really happy?" the shrill voice asked. "Our time together was more special than any of the years you two have been married."

Penelope took a deep breath. "If you don't stay away from my husband or my sons, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again," she said dangerously into the phone.

"When I'm done with you, those little boys will be _mine_!"

Penelope had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying. It was one thing to threaten her, but to say that she would be anywhere near her sons made her fearful of everything. "Stay away from my children! I don't know who you think you are –"

The woman laughed wickedly. "Who do I think I am?" she purred. "I'm the love of Derek's life you whore! Nothing, not even marriage vows, can keep us apart."

"Derek loves me, so I suggest you not call this house again and stay away from my sons," she hissed, hanging up and slamming the phone down again. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Clearing her eyes so that she was confident nothing would show in front of her sons, she went into the living room where both of them were infatuated with the television screen. She hurried towards them and plopped down on the couch. "Hey boys!" she said enthusiastically. "You mind if I watch with you?"

"Nope," Dean said with a toothy grin. "You can stay." He cuddled up next to her and put his head on her lap. "I like having you here, Mommy."

Sam did the same thing. Leaning against his mother's shoulder, he settled in and grinned. "I like having you here too, Mommy."

For a moment, she held both of them closely to her, never wanting to let them go and wanting to shield them from all harm imaginable.

XXXXX

Derek arrived back later than he said he would because he'd wanted to have his mysterious packages analyzed by a friend of his who was a lab tech and could tell him anything he might need to know about the packages. There was nothing on them; no DNA, no fingerprints, nothing. The entire time he was at the store he'd thought over what was happening. He wanted to make sure his family was safe, but not knowing who was targeting them was making it harder than he was comfortable with. It made him feel uneasy that he could barely protect his family properly. He opened the door to his house that led inside from the garage and found Penelope on the couch with their sons curled up against her, cartoons playing on TV.

"Daddy!" Dean hollered happily as he leapt up to his feet and threw his arms around his father's legs. "You're home!"

Sam sat up and grinned widely. He stayed on the couch and linked his arms around his mother's neck and looked at Derek over the back of it. "Hi Daddy," he said. "Look, Mommy decided to watch cartoons with us." He snuggled into Penelope more and grinned at his father.

Penelope looked up at Sam from where she was sitting on the cushions and grinned. "Hey Baby Boy," she said with a smile at her husband. "You've been gone for a while. Did you stop by somewhere other than the store?" When he held up a manila envelope, her mouth formed an "o" shape and she nodded once. Scooting forward to the edge of the couch, she kissed Sam's cheek and said, "Sam man, I've got to talk to Daddy real quick. Can you keep an eye on your little brother for me? Just for a few minutes, please?"

Sam nodded and went to take Dean's hand and lead him back to the couch. "C'mon Dean," he said, helping him sit on the couch again.

Derek watched his wife look at their children lovingly and he kissed the side of her neck. "We were gonna talk?" he asked, his arms wrapping around her waist.

She pulled him into the kitchen so they could still see their sons watching TV. Turning to look at him, her face was gravely serious. "Derek, please tell me that envelope has something to tell us who this woman is," she said.

"Sorry to disappoint, mama," he said apologetically, "but there was nothing on the letters, picture, or the rose." He shook his head disappointedly. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "That woman called the house phone today," she said. "You have to find out she is. She's threatening to take our sons! I will die before that happens." Her face was furious. "How did you get one woman so whacked out crazy?" she demanded.

"I have no idea whatsoever," he sighed, leaning against the countertop. "Did you write down the number that called?"

"It was an unknown," she said in frustration. "I could try and trace it, but my guess is if whoever this bitch is was smart enough to not leave any DNA trail that she's smart enough to use a disposable cell phone."

"Mommy, what does 'bitch' mean?" Dean asked as he bounced into the kitchen, holding his empty glass up for her to refill it with apple juice. He grinned at her.

Penelope slapped herself in the forehead; first Sam walked in on her and Derek making love against the wall, now Dean was repeating her potty mouth language. Derek was just smirking at her, but grabbed the apple juice from the fridge to refill his son's cup. "Not a word for you to repeat," he said sternly. "Mommy's got some problems with bad words. So if you say that word I'll be putting your butt in time-out. Understand?"

Dean nodded and took his apple juice with him back to the living room.

Derek just laughed and turned back to Penelope. Her face was still pale and his smile dropped. Putting his hands on her face, he whispered, "It'll be okay. This woman, whoever she is, and will not lay a finger on our boys. If she does, I'll make sure we lock her up so hard, she'll never be able to move more than six by nine feet." He stared at Penelope's still distraught face. "Oh, Baby Girl," he murmured, kissing her softly. "Don't worry. As long as I'm around, and _especially_ as long as you're around, the crazy lady will be away from our babies."

Pulling him close by the collar of his shirt, she hugged her husband tightly and breathed in the spicy scent that was him. "Okay," she whispered into the fabric against his chest. She savored the feel of his lips against the top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Here's chapter 5 of our little stalkery tale :) I know you're anxious to find out who the stalker is. You will soon! Oh, and they're telling the team. Thank you for the reviews, too!**

"Hotch, can we borrow you?" Derek asked, knocking on his boss' door to get his attention. "We've got to ask you a question." He put his hand on Penelope's back and the two of them waited for Hotch's answer.

"Sure thing, Morgans," he said with an amicable wave. "What's going on?" He closed his file on his desk and motioned for them to sit in the chairs on the other side of his desk.

Penelope sat down shakily and Derek took his wife's hand. "A few days ago a woman started leaving me packages and notes, and just yesterday she called the house threatening to take Sam and Dean," Derek said. "We were wondering if you could help us out with finding out who the girl is."

Hotch nodded. "Absolutely," he said, rising from his seat. "Let's head to the round table room. We'll get together the rest of the team. No one's going to touch the boys."

When the team was gathered in the round table room Penelope was pulling up the pictures of what had been left on their doorstep. The picture of her and her sons was enlarged and she took a deep breath to keep herself from sobbing in front of the team. "This was sent to us after the rose," she murmured. "This –" She couldn't resist the swearing that came out of her mouth. "This _bitch_ has pictures of my children and she knows where we live. She called there yesterday and told me she was going to take them. I want her found. Please."

"Have you ever seen this handwriting before?" Reid asked, getting up to go study the screen and tilting his head to read it. "It's awfully elegant."

Derek nodded. "It's familiar to me, but I don't know how," he said.

"And you're sure it's an ex-girlfriend?" Prentiss asked. "Not just some woman who has some infatuation with you?"

"She said they had time together," Penelope said, rubbing her forehead with frustration. "My children are in danger here. I need you guys to find this woman. Really soon. Because if you don't I'll do everything in my power to keep her away from them."

Rossi and Hotch exchanged glances and nodded. "We're on it, Penelope," Rossi said. "We'll take care of the situation. Just concentrate on keeping your sons safe."

She nodded and bent her head, still upset about the fact that there was a woman running around trying to take her sons, she hadn't been able to find a romantic time to tell her husband she was pregnant again, and the pressure she was feeling to keep her family safe. "Okay," she said reluctantly. She rose from her seat and added, "I need to get a drink real quick. I'm just feeling a little dehydrated." JJ got up to follow her.

"Garcie, are you okay?" she asked as Penelope took a long gulp of water in the kitchen. "I mean, other than the fact that you've got a crazy woman running after your husband and your sons."

Putting her glass down, she murmured, "I still haven't been able to tell him I'm pregnant again. I just don't know if it's the time when this crazy bitch is trying to take my sons from me." She bent her head to try and stop her tears, but she couldn't and her shoulders started to shake. "I can't d-do this right now! I can't have my sons taken away from me!"

JJ pulled her towards her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Oh, Pen," she murmured. "It's going to be okay. You just have to tell him and get it off your chest. Stress is a really terrible thing when you're pregnant…but you already knew that."

"Tell me what?" Derek asked, coming up into the kitchenette. He grinned unsteadily.' Releasing her, JJ patted Derek's shoulder as she left the room. He looked at Penelope in confusion and went to stand by her. "Baby, what's going on?"

She took a shaky breath and took him by the waist. "I really wanted this to be more romantic than it is right now…I had everything planned out for us to go to a rooftop for the night and I had JJ babysitting the boys and I wanted to –"

"What's going on, Baby Girl?" he asked, slightly impatient.

"Derek, I'm pregnant again," she whispered. "I'm pregnant and I'm so scared of this woman and of what she might do to our babies!"

Lifting his hand to her cheek, he pulled her towards him. "It will be okay," he said. "No one is going to hurt you or our children." He pulled back to grin at her widely. "And I'm so glad to hear that you're pregnant again. All that practice and all." He kissed her, just like the wonderful kiss he'd given her so many times before. "We'll figure it out," he murmured. "Reid's already analyzing the handwriting to see if there are any matches. Meanwhile I'm going to go through my mental list of old girlfriends. It shouldn't be too hard. I've not had many actual girlfriends. You're the only one I ever wanted."

Surprisingly she glared at him. "You find who this insane bitch is because I swear to God if she hurts Sam or Dean –"

He kissed her fiercely. "I won't allow her to touch our boys," he said. "If she does, I'll be sure to make her pay."

XXXXX

Because there was no case right now, the team was permitted to work on Derek's stalker. Right at five pm Penelope was able to leave from work to go and get Sam and Dean from daycare. She pulled into the parking lot tiredly and rubbed her eyes. Checking through the phone records and trying to trace the call made to her house had been a bust. There was nothing to find out who she was. As she opened the door, she smiled at Lisa, the woman who ran the babysitting center. She was surprised when Lisa looked at her with confusion. "Hi Lisa," she said with a wave. "Is everything okay?" She looked around for her little boys to come running towards her; usually they came running when she or Derek arrived. "Where are Sammy and Dean?"

"Mr. Morgan didn't tell you?" she asked. "He sent a note with your friend that she was going to pick them up. It had his signature on it and everything." She looked at Penelope's face and asked, "Mrs. Morgan, you don't look very good. Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "This woman took them with her?"

Lisa nodded, biting her lip. "Did something change?"

It was then that Penelope lost control.

XXXXX

Derek burst into the daycare center where Penelope was weeping into her hands and Lisa was telling the police everything she'd seen.

"She came in here with a note from Mr. Morgan," Lisa said nervously, trying not to cry. The poor girl was terrified of what she'd done by accident. "It was his signature, so I thought it was okay."

"Miss, we need you to tell us anything that could identify this woman for us?" the cop said. "Can you sit down with a sketch artist for us?"

Lisa nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yes, yes," she said. "Anything to find those little boys."

Derek rushed to Penelope's side where she was still crying. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Hey you," he said, kissing her softly. "Calm down. I need you to calm down for me, okay?"

"Sh – she has m – my bab – babies!" she cried against his chest. "Sh – took them!"

He held her tightly and whispered, "Penelope, sit down for me okay? I need you to do that for me so I can talk to the police okay?" She sniffled and sat down, tears still falling down her face. Derek went to talk to where one of the police men was standing. Derek rubbed his face momentarily before going to talk to them. His heart was racing and he had to force himself not to go ballistic on Lisa, who had so foolishly given their sons over to the mysterious woman who'd been threatening to take them. She'd not done it one purpose, but Derek was still fuming.

"Ah, Mr. Morgan?" one of the police said.

Derek nodded. "Yes," he choked out hoarsely. "That's me." He rubbed his hand over his head in frustration. He pulled out his FBI credentials and showed them to him. "SSA Morgan, actually." Sticking his badge back in his jacket, he added, "Please, if you'd be willing, I'd like to bring my team in for this. We believe we might have come across this woman before."

The officer looked at his partner who nodded. "That won't be a problem," he said. "Whatever we can do to help get your sons back."

XXXXX

Several hours after the team had assembled and were discussing the profile of the woman and Penelope was calmed down enough to sit with JJ, one of the officers who'd been on scene at the daycare center came into the room and presented them with a file. Penelope rose with bloodshot eyes and stared at the unopened file. "What is this?" she asked hoarsely. Her voice had gone scraggly in the hours since her sons had been taken both from sobbing and screaming at Hotch and Rossi to find them.

"The sketch artist finished with Lisa Morales," he said as Derek yanked the file from him.

When he did, his face dropped and his eyes started to burn with rage. Penelope took notice and demanded, "Who is it?" He still didn't answer and Rossi put his hand on her shoulder when she tried to snatch the file from her husband. "Let me see it!" she hissed.

"Penelope, maybe right now isn't the best time for this," Hotch suggested calmly.

Glaring at them all, she shrieked, "I want to see it!" Derek was unable to keep it away from her and she looked at the picture. A look of complete rage overtook her face when she saw the woman on the paper and she angrily looked up at Derek. Crumpling the paper into a ball, she tossed it at him and shouted, "One of your _conquests_ took our sons?"

Looking at her with complete sadness on his face, Derek murmured, "Baby, I had no idea this would happen!" He tried to go to her, but she backed up with a crazed look on her face.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed before rushing out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Couldn't keep you guys waiting forever could I? The moment where we find out who the crazy bitch is! And because I just love David Rossi, he gets another motivational speaking opportunity :) Thanks for the reviews guys! I very much appreciate them! Oh, and since the lady is being revealed, a new cover is created for the occasion.**

Derek wanted to rush after his wife as she rushed out of the conference room, but JJ stopped him. "Not the time, Derek," she said sympathetically. "Let her cool off for a little while."

"I had no idea Tamara Barnes was this crazy," he said roughly, his voice sounding like it had gone through a wood chipper. "If I had any, I repeat _any_ idea it would lead to something like this, I never would have –" He paused. "This is all my fault. Penelope's right."

Reid shook his head. "She didn't mean it, Morgan," he said in his best attempt at comforting him. "She's not dealing with this well right now. Statistics show –"

Derek interrupted him harshly. "Don't you dare make my wife a statistic, Reid," he said. Reid backed down immediately. He bent his head before looking back at Reid. "Man, Reid I'm sorry."

"No apology necessary," he said earnestly.

"I thought you never saw her after that case had wrapped up," Hotch said sternly, fixing Derek with a hard look. "You had one drink and it was all over."

Sheepishly, he shook his head. He was ashamed. "I may not have told you all the whole truth," he said. "Even Penelope doesn't know about it. She just hated that I was having anything to do with her and she – I just didn't want to disappoint her. We dated for a few months before I broke it off. I couldn't be with her when I loved Penelope." He bent his head in shame once again. "I never thought the bitch would take my children or threaten my wife!"

Rossi sighed. "We're going to need to find them fast," he said, worried to death about the children. He was Sam's godfather and couldn't bear if anything happened to either of the Morgan boys. "Who knows what she'll do to them in desperation."

"I have to find them!" Derek exclaimed, standing up abruptly. "I'm willing to do anything, even play into her delusional fantasy to get them to safety."

Hotch shook his head firmly. "Not until we know what she wants," he said. "We need to make contact with her and find out what her true intentions are. If I send you in blind, it may cause her to lash out at the children."

Terrified and dejected, he sank down into his chair and put his head in his hand, too scared to move for a moment. He needed to fix things with Penelope and he needed to find his sons before they were harmed.

XXXXX

Penelope sat outside the police station, staring at the passing cars on the street. Tears were still running down her cheeks, but they were silent tears. Her heart felt empty, but it wasn't because her husband had lied to her about having a relationship with a woman whom she told him not to get involved with, but because she wanted her sons. She _needed_ them in her arms and she wouldn't be able to rest until they were safe in her embrace. The past twelve hours she'd been up and alert, hoping that every time the door opened she would see her Sammy and Dean running towards her to jump onto her lap. Without them she seemed lost.

A hand appeared on her shoulder, but she didn't move. There was nothing for her in the hand that was placed on her. It was too small to be Derek's, too comforting to be Reid or Hotch, but it was clearly a man. It had to be Rossi.

"Coffee, Kitten?" he asked, sitting down on the bench next to her. He held out a cup for her to take, but she ignored it, not even looking at it. "You gonna say something?"

"What is there to say?" she asked, her voice lacking its usual charm and sparkle. "That my husband has lied to me for five years of marriage and fifteen years of friendship? That my sons were taken by the crazy bitch that he lied about and that I don't have a clue when I'll get them back?" She shook her head bitterly. "No, there's nothing for me to talk about. Nothing but how much I want them back. I _need_ them back. As for my relationship with my husband, I don't know what to do about that."

He was silent for a moment. "You know," he finally said, "when Derek came to me telling me that he'd bought you that ring, the look in his eyes was that of a man so completely in love that I knew your marriage would be nothing like that of my three failed marriages. You two have that friendship, that love that would be what most people consider eternal. It's that sappy love that you only read about in books and see in movies. And though he didn't tell you about this tryst with that victim's sister, he's been honest with you every step of the way."

"If he lied about that, what else has he lied about?" she spat. "You know, what if he's –"

"Don't even go there," Rossi said sternly. "That man has never and would never betray you. You're just distraught over the kidnapping of your boys that your judgment is being clouded. You know he would never cheat on you. You just have to look past the anger and the fear and the sadness and remember how much the two of you trust and love each other. You'll need one another to get through this. And you'll definitely need each other when number three comes out of the oven," he added, nodding towards her abdomen. She looked at him with confusion and he said with a sad smile, "Hotch and Reid figured it out jointly. Hotch knows the signs of a pregnant woman and Reid, well…he's the Boy Wonder. He knows all."

Penelope let out a choked sob and leaned against Rossi as he offered her a hug. "Thanks Italian Stallion," she sniffled after a few minutes of accepting his comfort.

"Anytime, Penelope," he said, patting her shoulder as she stood up. "Now go find your man. You two need to have a nice little chat I'd say."

She nodded firmly. "Yes. Yes we do."

XXXXX

When he saw Penelope enter the station again, Derek leapt to his feet and rushed out of the conference room to meet her. He tried to reach for her and pull her close, but her body tensed and she shied away from him. "Derek, is there a room we can talk in? In private, please?"

Feeling hurt, he said, "Of course. There's an office this way where we can go."

The two of them entered the vacant office and closed the door behind them. Derek immediately started talking. "Penelope, I am so, so sorry that I never told you about Tamara. I should have and I know that I broke your trust, but –"

"There are no 'buts' here, Derek!" she hollered viciously, slamming her purse down on the conference table. "You lied to me about this woman and now she's taken our sons!" Her last sentence was said in a choked voice. "She took our sons, Derek! Is this really something you don't understand?"

Now he was angry. "I said I was sorry, but take me not telling you about this as me not caring that our sons were kidnapped! I feel this pain just as much as you do!"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I know you care about them being taken. I should never have said that you weren't. This doesn't change that you lied to me, though. What happened between you two?"

He sighed. "That night that I went to get a drink with her, it led to us, well… it led to us having a relationship for a few months. But Penelope, it was nothing. I didn't love her. You were still with Lynch at the time and I just needed some…" His voice trailed off.

"A piece of ass?" she finished for him with spitting rage.

"Someone to take my mind off of how much I wanted you," he said just as venomously.

Her eyes welled up with even more tears and she closed her eyes and shook her head. "We don't have time to debate over this," she said tiredly. "We have to find our sons. And if we don't, I swear to God this is going to end badly for both of us." She turned on her heel and strode out of the room. Derek followed a moment later as they both returned to the conference room. Penelope had hurriedly wiped her tears away. JJ put an arm around her shoulder, but it had no effect on her. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for her to contact us," Hotch said. "And we know she will. We're also setting up a press conference and we're going to need both of you to speak at it. Also, I've got Lynch running anything he can find on Tamara. It's quite possible she may have something in the system still."

"Do you really think I can't handle this?" Penelope snapped. "I could find everything ten times faster than Kevin! Let me –"

Hotch held up his hand. "You're not to be within a hundred feet of a computer," he said hardly. "You're too personally involved with this to do anything. Follow what we say; you're the parents in a kidnapping case right now. You don't have the luxury to do anything that you would do with any normal case." He stared at them both. "I suggest you both get your acts together. Penelope, you have to stop blaming Derek, and Derek, you need to make sure you tell us everything _truthfully_ about your relationship with Tamara Barnes." He paused to look at JJ. "Meanwhile, JJ is going to prepare you for the message to the public."

Penelope nodded, choking on a sob while Derek looked straight ahead at an invisible target, the agony very clear in his eyes. "Let's go then," JJ said, motioning for them to leave the room with her. On the way out, Derek entwined his fingers with his wife's and was grateful when she grasped his hand back. She looked at him with a disheartened look in her eyes and the two of them apologized to the other with their gazes.

XXXXX

"I want Mommy!" Dean wailed against his knees that he'd pulled up against his chest. "Sammy, where's Mommy?" He kept sobbing and his brother pulled him close to hug him.

"It'll be okay, Dean," he said tearfully. "Daddy and Mommy are superheroes, remember? They'll come and save us. Them and Uncle Hotch and Rossi. They're going to find us."

"Sammy, Dean?" the woman who'd taken them said as she came in, carrying a plate with peanut butter sandwiches on it. "I brought you some food. Are you hungry?"

Sam glared up at her. "Where's our Mommy?"

"I'm your Mommy now," the lady said. "Your other mommy abandoned you. She's never coming back for you. But your Daddy will be coming. And then we can all be a happy family together. Doesn't that sound like fun?" She had a huge smile on her face and Sam continued to glare at her.

"I want Mommy!" Dean screeched. "Mommy!"

"We want our real Mommy," Sam said hardly. "You're not her. Our Daddy loves _her_, not _you_."

The look on the woman's face grew dangerous as she knelt down in front of Sam. "We're going to be very happy together," she said sweetly, but the sugary sound of her voice didn't meet her eyes. And then she kissed his forehead.

"Get away from me!" he snapped and hit her in the chest.

Then he felt a stinging slap against his face. "Timeout for you, young man," she said nastily, pulling him up by the elbow.

"Sammy!" Dean cried as the woman dragged his older brother out of the room where they had been. "Sammy!" He jumped up and tried to follow, but the door was slammed in his face and was locked. The sound of him twisting at the doorknob followed him as he was pulled down the hallway, fighting the whole time.

"Let me go!" he demanded.

"You don't hit your mother young man!" she shrieked as she opened the door to a closet and pushed him in.

"You're not my Mommy!" Sam cried defiantly.

She pulled the door shut and locked it. "You can only come out when you apologize to me," she said harshly. "I'll give you time to think about it and then I'll come back. You don't get to eat anything, not even dinner until you say you're sorry."

And then she left him in the dark, shaking with fear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I'm so, so sorry it took forever to get this up! School projects get in the way of everything. Just a heads up, this chapter is very emotional and is an attempt at capturing a very distraught, very clouded-judgment at the kidnapping of her sons. So if you think she's being rough on Derek, that's why. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! You folks make me smile :)**

"Right now we'd like to let reach out to the public and give Sam and Dean's parents a chance to speak out," JJ said in front of the cameras, her face dead serious. She looked over at Penelope and motioned for her to come up. Derek was right by her side the entire time. Every minute since Hotch had told them to pull their acts together the two of them had made every possible attempt at remaining together in this. It was hard, but they were glued to the other's side.

_After JJ had left them alone in the room momentarily to grab things to help them prepare for their press conference, Penelope threw herself into Derek's arms and held him tightly. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "So very sorry, Derek." Tears began to pour out of her cheeks again, an ever constant river that had been going on since her sons had been taken._

_He buried his face in her hair and murmured back, "I am too, Penelope." They stood very still together until JJ returned. She stood at the door, keeping her head tilted downwards to give them some privacy. Breaking away from each other, but still keeping their hands clasped together, Derek cleared his throat. "Alright JJ," he said. "Tell us what we need to do to get our boys back."_

_JJ nodded and said, "We're going to have to start it this way…"_

Penelope took a deep breath before beginning her plea to the press and to Tamara, who she was deathly afraid of hurting Sam and Dean.

_Make her think you don't know who she is._

"My little boys, Sam and Dean, were taken from their daycare yesterday," she said shakily, keeping her hands glued to the podium to keep from fidgeting.

_Tell them little things about the boys to make them more sympathetic._

"Derek and I, we just want them safe. Sammy, he's extremely scared of being left alone for too long and De –" Her voice broke for a moment before she could continue on. Derek came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and give her support. "Dean is only two years old and can't sleep unless we both come and tuck him in for the night." She wiped her eyes hurriedly. "Please, whoever you are, we know you believe you're doing the right thing for our sons, but they're just little boys. They don't understand things like this and they both need their parents right now. We know you don't want to hurt them, but they're going to want their Mommy and Daddy." A choked sob came out of her mouth. "Please, _please_ bring my babies home. Derek and I, we love them so much and we just want them back in our arms. We're begging you."

When she finished her emotional speech, she fell against Derek as the reporters began shouting questions and photographers began snapping photos of them. Hotch escorted both Penelope and Derek off of the makeshift stage and JJ took over answering the questions.

"What do we do know?" Derek choked hoarsely. It was clear his emotional wall that kept him from crying was cracking at the seams. "What's next?" His skills as a profiler, as an expert in obsessional crimes had all but abandoned him. All the kidnapping cases the team had worked in the past were nothing but blurry memories to him and he couldn't think how to operate through the very same method of thinking.

Hotch sighed after a moment of silence. "JJ's announcing the tip line that's been set up," he said. "Now we just wait until she calls."

"Are we sure she will even try and call?" Penelope asked. Where Derek's behavioral analyzing skills were missing, so was her usual cheery optimism. Her voice was bitter and her every word betrayed the hopeless feelings she had running rampant through her mind. "What if she decides she just wants to keep them and never let them go?"

Reid shook his head. "She'll call," he said confidently. "Whether it's to torment you or to lure Derek into her clutches, she'll call. She won't be able to resist the urge. Not in a million years."

XXXXX

"I'd like to be put on the line with SSA Derek Morgan," Tamara Barnes said into the phone that Reid had answered. He leapt to his feet and started waving his hands around for the rest of the team to enter the conference room.

"Ah, yes," he said. "Let me transfer you through to him." Reid rushed into the conference room after transferring the call into the conference room. He made it into the room where the rest of the team had arrived and were waiting. "She's on line one," he said. "She asked to talk to Derek."

"Put it on speaker," Hotch ordered. Giving Derek a hard look, he said. "Behave yourself."

Derek nodded and waited until the light was blinking, indicating the phone was on speaker. Next to him Penelope sat with her hands gripping the table until her knuckles were white. She glared at the phone as Derek started to work his magic. "Hello?"

"Derek," Tamara purred into the phone. "It's been a long time Baby."

He took a deep breath, glancing at Penelope a moment before speaking. "Tamara? Is that you?"

"I was wondering when you would figure it out my dear," she said, sounding as if a smile was on her face. "It has been a long time."

"Tamara, how are my sons?" he asked in a gravelly voice. "Are they okay?" His eyes flicked to Penelope's and her face was full of grief as she listened to the woman who had taken her sons from her. He reached out to take her hand, but she yanked it away, too consumed with her own mind to seek comfort.

"They're doing fine, honey," she said sweetly, as if she weren't completely out of her senses. "I was just about to go in and see Dean. He's been in his room while Sammy's been in timeout." The sound of a door opening in the background of the call came through and she added, "Say hi to your daddy, Dean."

A small yawn came through and Penelope choked on a sob, covering her mouth to keep it in. It only grew worse when Dean spoke. "Daddy?" he asked. "Daddy, are you there?" There was a stifled cry on the other side.

"Hey buddy," he said, trying to his contain his own sadness. "How are you doing?"

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" he asked and Penelope could practically see his lips quivering in her mind's eye. "I miss her. And Sammy. The mean lady took him away."

"No, your mommy took him away to timeout because he hit her," Tamara said, her voice sugary sweet with a bitter aftertaste. "So I put him in the timeout closet."

Penelope lost control when Tamara said what she'd done to Sam. "You monster!" she cried, slamming her palms down on the table in front of the phone. "How dare you hurt my sons!" Derek tried to hold onto her, but she shook him off. "You leave him alone! Let them go!"

"Mommy!" Dean cried with delight. "Mommy, is that you?"

Tears flooded down Penelope's cheeks. "Yes, baby," she sobbed. "It's Mommy."

Tamara let out a hiss. "They're _my_ sons, you stupid woman!" she growled. "They'll be my sons for the rest of time! Derek is mine!"

"Please, Tamara! I'm begging you! Let my sons go," she begged. "They're just little boys, they shouldn't have to suffer for what happened between us! They're my babies. Please, just let them go. I'll do anything!"

There was a long pause. "Dean, say goodbye to Daddy," she finally said. "He's got to go now."

"But I want to talk to my Mommy!" he cried. "Let me –" The sound of a door slamming was heard and Penelope only sobbed harder.

Derek's voice hardened. "Tamara, let me know where and when I can meet you," he said. "I need to see you."

A musical laugh came through the receiver. "I will let you know very soon…my love," she murmured, before the dial tone was heard ringing throughout the conference room. Penelope was now in hysterics, not even truly paying attention to anything but her anguish. She'd quit fighting and was now weeping against Derek's chest, wetting his shirt. Derek himself now had silent tears running down his cheeks as he held his wife. The rest of the team was looking around the room at anything but the Morgans, trying to figure out what to do next.

"We'll get them back, Penelope," Derek murmured against her hair. "And that bitch is going to pay for what she's done."

XXXXX

It was nine o'clock when JJ pulled into the hotel where Penelope had asked her to drive her. Her friend was sitting in the passenger seat, her face completely blank as she stared ahead out the front windshield. JJ was terribly concerned about her friend. Once she'd calmed down again, she'd exiled herself to an empty room at the police station and wouldn't leave for anything. She'd stared at the walls, barely even shifting in her seat. Derek spent much of the time staring at her through the glass that separated them, but Hotch had told him to leave her be. Their relationship didn't need the additional stress had been his explanation for keeping them apart.

"Are you sure this is what you want right now?" JJ asked Penelope skeptically. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather go home for –"

Penelope cut her off tersely. "No," she said firmly. "I'm staying here. At least until my sons are back and safe. I don't need Derek staring at me and constantly apologizing. When I'm ready to hear it, I'll hear it. But until then I'm staying somewhere away from him."

JJ bit her lip. At her side her phone buzzed and she checked it briefly, hoping in vain it might be something to do with the case. Instead it was Derek, asking where the hell his wife had disappeared off to. "Can I at least tell him where you are?" she asked gently. "I think he'd at least want to know you're safe."

A dark look cast over Penelope's face. "No," she said. "Let him worry for a little while. He lied to me, so I'm going to give him this to be anxious about."

Now JJ was pissed. "Penelope Garcia Morgan!" she exclaimed roughly. "In all the years I've known you I've never ever thought any of your actions were petty. But this, this is just ridiculous! You two shouldn't be splitting at the seams like this. It's what Tamara wants. You should be banding together with each other to find your little boys! Not wasting your time over semantics games about who lied to whom or who cares about your sons being taken. I expected better from you!" Her voice was scolding and a dark scowl was covering her face. "You two love each other and you're best plan is to stay together and find Sam and Dean that way!"

"Is that what you think this is?" Penelope gasped, jerking her thumb in the direction of the hotel. ""Me not loving my husband anymore? Let me tell you something JJ: until you know this kind of pain, you will never understand what I'm going through right now! And what I need is my sons back, but seeing as I can't have them –" She choked on a cry, the noise coming out strangled from her throat. " – I'm going to have some space. I love Derek! I _love him!_ But right now I can't be around him. At least for a few hours. I need to time by myself to truly collect my thoughts. And right now, that includes time away from you!" She opened the door of the SUV and wrenched her purse from the floor. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check in and get a few hours of sleep. I'll let my husband know where I am when I want him to know." And then she slammed the door shut and stomped into the hotel, leaving JJ feeling perplexed and saddened at the same time.

XXXXX

After Penelope had finished her shower and was sitting on the hotel bed's crisp sheets, she pulled out her phone. On it the lock screen was a picture Derek had taken of her and the boys at the park. In it, Sam was behind his mother, clutching her neck and grinning at the camera while Dean was in her lap, smiling with the few baby teeth he'd had at the time. It took every instinct in her not to start weeping uncontrollably again. Next she scrolled to a picture they'd asked a stranger to take of the whole family and she looked at Derek's smiling face as he held Dean above him on his shoulders.

The four of them looked like the happiest people in the world.

Loving Derek had come so naturally to her that trusting him was always part of how she felt. But after the revelation and the kidnapping of their sons, she found it hard to think about him without her heart aching inside her chest. It hurt so much just to think about it.

She traced the outline of all three of her boys' faces before clicking her phone off and flipping the light switch in the direction opposite of the one it was in, flooding the room with darkness and sending her into a deep sleep where she hoped she wouldn't find any dreams.

XXXXX

Sam sat in the closet's darkness for the rest of the evening, shivering frequently as there was a cool breeze coming in through the air vents on the ceiling. He desperately wished his mother and father were there to warm him up. He wanted Dean next to him, knowing he was safe without him being alone by others. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he bent his head, hoping and praying the darkness would fade and he would see his Mommy and Daddy and brother real soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Next chapter! Thanks for the reviews too. I appreciate them :) Hope you all enjoy!**

"Tell me where my wife is, JJ!" Derek hollered at three in the morning. He was standing in JJ's living room, his face full of rage as he glared at her. It was a few hours before dawn and Penelope had disappeared from the station and wasn't at their home. First his sons were gone, now his wife. The fact that Penelope was gone by choice only made him more upset.

JJ's face was unnervingly calm. "She asked me not to tell you," she said softly. "Derek, you need to get some sleep. Leave her be for a little while. She just needs time to think."

"Think about what?" he asked incredulously. "Why can't she think at home?"

"Derek, you lied to her about a relationship with a woman who then proceeded to take your children," she said in a "well, duh!" voice. "She loves you, so, so much, Derek. Don't think that she doesn't…she's just upset. She's not thinking rationally because Sam and Dean were taken. It's not her."

Derek stared hardly at her for a moment before sinking down onto the couch and putting his head in his hands. "I can't imagine my life without her," he said, choking on something that sounded remarkably like a sob. "I just want my family back."

JJ sat next to him and put her hand on his back in a friendly show of support. "And you will have them back," she said. "Sooner than you realize."

XXXXX

Penelope's sleep had been interrupted by nightmares of her sons being harmed by Tamara. She woke up gasping in sweaty sheets and it was a few seconds before she realized Derek wasn't there to comfort her and wrap her in his arms. Tears poured out of her eyes and she glanced at the clock. It was 7:03 in the morning. The team was supposed to have met at the station three minutes ago. Swinging her legs out of the bed, she started to put her clothes from the previous day back on. She checked her phone and saw that she had sixteen different messages from Derek. Hesitating at first, she listened to the first of the voicemails.

"_Baby Girl, please call me back. I'm just wondering where you are. I'm worried."_

Then the fifth one.

"_Baby Girl, it's me again. Where are you? You're making me so worried. I just want to know you're okay."_

The final one.

"_Penelope Garcia Morgan, I need you to call me! I don't know if you realize this, but I'm worried sick about you! First our sons, now you? How many people have to disappear from my life before –" _A sob cut through the message. _"I love you, Penelope. Please…at least let me know you're okay."_

Full on sobbing now, Penelope finished dressing herself before leaving the hotel room to head to the station.

The cab ride there was an extremely short one and when she got out, she found Emily was heading up the steps of the station with a coffee and when she caught sight of Penelope, she gasped, "Garcia! Where have you been?" She halted where she was to gape at Penelope as she came towards her.

Penelope took a deep breath. "I'm staying at a hotel right now," she said hoarsely when she stopped in front of her friend. "I've just been having a really –" She cut off. "I just need to find my sons. I'll be fine once we get that taken care of." Her face was tired and she rubbed her eyes.

"Derek was really worried about you," Emily said quietly. "You really scared him. You can't do that to him! Not when Sam and Dean are with that crazy bitch!" Her eyes took on an intense look.

"I'm not in the mood to be lectured, Emily," Penelope hissed, tears welling in her eyes again. "So don't." She yanked the door open and stalked inside, not bothering to wait for Emily to follow her. The station had people running around all over and the rest of the team was already gathered in the conference room. Reid was scribbling on a map, probably trying to figure out a geographical profile; Hotch and Rossi were talking with shaking heads; JJ was on the phone with someone, her arms crossed over her chest. Derek sat hunched over in a chair with his head in his hands, but his head started to tilt up and when he caught sight of Penelope through the glass, he shot to his feet and bolted out of the room towards her.

His face was furious. "Where have you been?" he hollered, attracting the attention of the precinct.

Glaring at him, she hissed, "Not now, Derek."

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I needed to be alone," she responded with clenched fists."

"Why didn't you at least call to tell me where you were?" he demanded. "Do you realize I've spent the last few hours worried sick that something had happened to you too? Oh wait, I forgot! The only person who knows what this feels like is you! Well, I've got news for you Penelope, the world doesn't just revolve around _your_ feelings!" As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes went wide and he rubbed his face. "Penelope – I'm sor –"

Rage filled her face and she raised her hand to slap him across the face. The whole station seemed to freeze around them and Rossi and Hotch came out to break up the feud. "Both of you need to cool it!" Hotch scolded, ushering both Penelope and Derek into the conference room. He shut the door behind them so that the team was alone in the room. "You both have to stop! This is what Tamara wants, for you to be divided. You're just letting her win if you continue like this."

"Then she's doing a wonderful job of it," Penelope spat.

Hotch was shocked. Penelope was never like this. His fun-loving technical analyst had been replaced with someone else walking around in her body. Sam and Dean's kidnapping had turned her into someone much more harsh and frightening. Derek looked at her like a wounded dog when her hostile words escaped her lips. He exchanged a glance with Rossi and sighed, "Penelope, I know you want to be doing something, but there's nothing for you to do right now. What Tamara wants, it's not anything you can give her."

"So I'm supposed to sit by while my sons are with that crazy woman?" she hissed.

"For now," he said, "yes."

XXXXX

Penelope was tired of not being able to do anything. Derek had left her alone because she was still refusing to speak to him and the team had asked him to step in and help them due to his knowledge of Tamara Barnes. There was nothing for her to do except sit and worry anxiously. Nothing was helping to calm her nerves and she hated how her brain immediately started to think terrifying thoughts of what might be happening to her sons. It was like her brain defaulted to seeing Sam locked in Tamara's 'timeout' closet or Dean crying all alone and the very thought scared her witless.

Finally she got so restless, she formulated a plan that _would_ allow her to do something.

Dialing on her phone, she waited until she heard Kevin Lynch's nasally voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Kevin, it's Penelope," she said quietly.

"Penny!" he cried. Something on the other end of the line was knocked over and it sounded as though he were working hard to straighten things out. It was no secret to anyone that Kevin still had lingering feelings for Penelope and he was probably extremely surprised that she was even calling him. "Penny, I'm so sorry about your kids! And I want you to know I'm working my hardest to help. Actually, I have found –"

She ignored his desperate attempts at pleasing her. "Kevin," she ordered. "I need you to tell me any information you've found about where she is." Normally Penelope would feel bad about snapping at Kevin and telling him to do things for her, but she was on a mission. She didn't have time to feel bad.

Silence filled her ear. "Penelope, they don't want me to tell you anything," he said. "I was told by Agent Morgan –"

"I know what my husband told you, and I'll have you know that I can either hack in to your system in a short amount of time, or I can have you give it to me now," she said evenly. "Take your pick Kevin." When he didn't respond immediately, her pleas took on a different tone. "Kevin, Tamara is playing with us and my sons are still with her. Just help me. I'm begging you!"

Again, Kevin was silent. "Okay," he said reluctantly. "I've got a few things I can tell you."

XXXXX

"Sam?"

Sam's eyes fluttered open softly and he looked up to find the door creaking open to the closet. He didn't know how much time he'd spent in the closet, but he knew he wanted out quick. Dean was depending on him. He sat up from the ground and stared at the woman who was now in the doorway. "What?" he asked hoarsely.

"Time out can be over if you want," she murmured. "If you want to come out now and say you're sorry, you may."

He glared up at this woman. "I want to see my brother," he grumbled. He was shaking. He was trying hard to be like his mother and father, the bravest people he knew, but it wasn't happening the way he had hope it would. He'd wanted to be strong like them. It was only half working.

"Say you're sorry," she sang sweetly.

"Give us back to our Mommy," he spit back. She opened her mouth to speak again, but he added, "Our _real_ Mommy."

She rose to her feet again and clucked her tongue. "Then you'll be in here a little while longer." She closed the door firmly and Sam sulked again. At this rate, he would be in here forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry Penelope is being so unreasonable…it will be better though! Enjoy :)**

Tamara made her way back to the closet where she found Sam curled up in a corner. The little boy stared up at her with hate and she said, "Sam man –"

"Only my mommy can call me that!" he snapped.

Anger flashed through her veins and she glared right back at him. "Sam, honey, I am your mommy," she said harshly. She leaned down and grabbed his upper arm, pulling him out of the closet. "I have to go run an errand, so even though you haven't been a good boy and apologized for being so naughty, I am letting you out of here and expecting you to watch your baby brother." Dragging him down the hall, she unlocked another door and opened it. Dean was sleeping on one of the bunk beds when she did and Sam rushed in towards him.

"Dean!" he cried happily, sitting down next to his brother. The little boy's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Sammy?" he yawned.

"Watch your brother," Tamara said sweetly. "I'll be back soon and then we can have dinner together while we wait for your daddy to get home."

"Daddy and Mommy are coming to get us?" Dean said happily.

Tamara's look darkened before she slammed the door shut and locked it up tight again. Sam hugged his brother and said, "Daddy and Mommy are going to find us soon, Dean. Don't worry."

XXXXX

Derek thought it was odd that Penelope would be getting a fax from anyone when she was supposedly not supposed to be getting any news on anything from anyone but the team. He scrunched his brow and rose from the conference room table to find what she might be up to. He looked through the window at his impossible wife. She looked exhausted, but determined and a tad bit under the weather. Definitely a sign that she was up to something. In all the years he'd known her, he'd seen the look on her face enough times to know what there was something going on with her. Leaving the conference room, he cornered her in the room with the fax machine and shut the door, making her jump when she looked up from reading the papers.

"Jesus, Derek," she said shortly. "What do you want?"

"Wanting to know what you're up to," he said simply, leaning against the door. "You were told not to go near a computer. And yet here you are, receiving a fax."

She rolled her eyes. "Back off, Derek," she muttered. "I'm just fetching something for JJ."

He shook his head. "Baby Girl, I know when you're lying," he scolded. "After thirteen years you should know that."

Knowing his words were true, she lied, "And what exactly would I be looking at?"

"Whatever information you could bully out of your ex-boyfriend," he returned in the same tone.

She coughed momentarily and her eyes squeezed closed for a moment, like she was wincing in pain but trying to hide it. Wiping her sweaty forehead, she started for the door, but stumbled over her own ankles. She teetered around on her feet for a moment before steadying herself.

Concerned, he shot to her side without a moment's hesitation. "Penelope, what's wrong?" he asked. He put the papers she was holding down on the table and allowed her to lean on his body. She grasped his torso and he felt her forehead. "Baby, you feel feverish."

"I feel chilly and shaky and –" A groan of pain escaped her mouth. "I _really_ don't feel well, Derek."

He pulled a chair out for her to sit and said hurriedly, "I'm going to go fetch Hotch. Hang in there, Baby Girl." Planting a kiss on her forehead, he rushed back towards the conference room. "Hotch!" he called to his boss. "Hotch, it's Penelope. She's sick." JJ and Hotch dashed towards his direction and he showed them into room he'd left his wife in. Instead of her being slumped in the chair though, Penelope was on the ground, having fallen unconscious and slid out of the seat. "Penelope!" he cried out, two of his fingers going to check her pulse; it was faint.

"JJ, go call an ambulance," Hotch ordered calmly. He looked up at Derek's panic-stricken face. "Did you know she was sick?"

Derek swallowed past the lump in his throat. "She's not sick," he choked out. "She's about three months pregnant." Tears burned on the surface of his eyes as his mind shot to the worst possible scenario. "Hotch man, what if –"

Hotch cut him off swiftly. "Don't go there," he commanded. "You need to stay strong right now. She's going to be fine, just don't lose your cool."

Nervously, Derek nodded and stroked his wife's hair back, praying her breathing would remain normal and their unborn child was still hanging on.

XXXXX

Penelope woke up to see Derek's blurry form hunched over next to her. She was on a hospital bed and her husband was clutching her hand tightly, mumbling almost incoherent words. "Baby, I'm so sorry about everything lately," he wept, something so uncharacteristic for Derek. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Tamara, for not being able to protect our sons. I'm a damn fool. I didn't see the signs that something like this would happen, that Tamara would ever hurt Sammy or Dean." His lips pressed against her palm and he sniffled. "As soon as I get them back, I'm going to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. And I'll make sure no one ever,_ ever_ touches our children again."

Derek still hadn't sat up, so to alert him that she was awake, Penelope wiggled her fingers to grasp his hand back. He sat bolt right up and she whispered, "I know you will."

"Penelope! You're awake!" he exclaimed.

She nodded slightly. "What happened?" she asked, her voice dry and crackly. "How long was I out?" She perked up even more for a second. "Has anything been done about Sam and Dean? Has anyone found them?"

"Baby, you – you stressed yourself a little too hard," he murmured. "With everything that's been going on, the baby –" He didn't have to finish; she knew what he was getting at.

"So I lost the baby?" she asked, her voice almost inaudible.

He shook his head. "No, no," he said, rubbing some of her tears away with his thumb. "The baby's okay. We just had a scare, that's all. The doctor ordered bed rest for you."

"And Sam and Dean?"

"We're going off of what Lynch has found for us," he said. "We think that she might be using some of her family's establishments as means of hiding. But we'll find them, Baby. We're going to find them."

She bit her lips and nodded, scared and wishing she could see her sons. "Okay then," she murmured. Her eyes met Derek's and held them for the first time in two days. "Derek," she said, tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry about how I've been acting, treating you like you don't care and like I blame you."

He got up from his chair and asked, "Can I sit here?" He patted the hospital bed and she nodded. Settling down next to her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "We're going to get our babies back and everything will be okay," he whispered. He was going to say more, but Reid knocked on the door and entered with an urgent look on his face. Looking slightly irritated at first, Derek snapped, "Reid? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Morgans," he said, holding up both his hands in surrender. "But we've just got a witness who lives next door to one of the Barnes family residences. She's seen a woman of Tamara's description leaving the house. Hotch gave the all good. We can go as soon as I get you back to the station."

Derek shot to his feet and said, "I'm right behind you, kid."

Reid nodded and before he left the hospital room, he looked at Penelope and said, "We'll have the boys back in no time, Garcia."

Penelope nodded tearfully at him and grabbed Derek's hand before he shot out of the room with Reid. He looked down at his wife and she whispered, "You bring them home." She then pulled his face down and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but it was passionate. "I love you."

Kissing her back, he stroked her hair behind her ear and murmured, "And I love you. I'll have them back to you before the night is over."

XXXXX

"CLEAR!" Derek hollered as he kicked the door to the elegant house where Tamara was supposedly hiding his sons at open. He'd gone in the back way while Hotch had gone through the front door. They met up at the stairwell. "No one's down here," he grunted. "There was no sign of a car in the garage either."

"We've still got the upper level," Hotch said. "Rossi's down in the cellar right now, we would've heard if there was something down there on the walkie."

"I'll take the –" Reid started to say when the sound of banging on a door came from the above level. Before he could say anything else, Derek burst into action, taking the stairs two at a time. He followed the sound of the banging to a door at the end of the hallway.

"Help us!" Sam screamed. "We're in here! Someone help us!"

Derek put his gun back in its holster and put his palms to the door, tears filling his eyes. "S-Sam?" he choked. "Sam, it's Daddy."

"Daddy!" Dean cried happily. "You found us! Is Mommy there?"

"No," he said. "No, it's just Daddy and Uncle Hotch and Uncle Reid right now." Hotch had come up next to him and nodded to him. "Sam, I need you to get your brother and yourself far away from the door. Can you do that for me?"

"Are we gonna see you soon, Daddy?" Dean asked, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation.

Derek rubbed his tears away and said shakily, "Yes, yes you will buddy. Sammy, I need you to get your brother away from the door. Daddy's going to kick it down to get to you, but if you are in the way you could get very hurt. Can you move out of the way?"

"Yes," Sam said. His voice was more faint the next time he spoke, like he was farther away. "Okay Daddy. We're on the bed right now."

Hotch put his hand on Derek's shoulder before he brought his leg up to kick down the door with all his strength; the whole door flew backwards into the wall. His two sons sat huddled together on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed and as soon as they saw him, they jumped off the bed and ran towards him. He dropped to his knees and wrapped both his sons in a tight hug.

"Daddy!" Dean shrieked with joy. "Sammy said you would find us! And you did."

"Yes I did, buddy," Derek said, kissing both their cheeks. "Your mommy missed you so much."

"Can we see her?" Sam begged. "We missed her so much too." The look in his eyes as he begged to see his mother whom he was so attached to was heartbreaking.

A few tears fell from his cheeks and Derek stood up, picking Dean up in one arm and holding Sam's hand. "Of course we can, buddy," he said. He looked at Hotch. "Can they see their mother first? They can get interviewed afterwards."

Hotch nodded. "Of course," he said. "She'll be so happy they're back. And a happy technical analyst makes for happy everyone."

XXXXX

"Knock, knock," Derek said with a smile on his face, entering Penelope's hospital room with Dean and Sam each holding one of his hands. "Mrs. Morgan, you've got some visitors." He grinned widely at his wife who now had her hands covering her mouth and tears pouring down her cheeks when she laid eyes on her sons.

"Mommy!" the boys cried in unison and they sprinted to her bed side. Sam managed to climb on the high bed by himself, but he had to help pull Dean up so he could cuddle with Penelope as well.

She held them both tightly to her and kissed the tops of their heads. "I missed you so much!" she sobbed into the hair, releasing them and touching both their cheeks to look at them more closely. "Are you okay? Did that mean, cruel lady hurt you in anyway?"

"She shoved me into a closet for timeout, but other than that we were okay," Sam reported, snuggling into his mother's side and holding her tight. "We missed you so, so much Mommy."

"Right," Dean said, joining Sam's hugging of their mother.

Derek leaned against the doorway and looked at his wife who was still sniffling and clutching their sons to her tightly. He'd never felt more happy in his life. But while he was rejoicing at the safe return of his sons, he knew Tamara was still out there, somewhere, still a danger to his family. Her actions had already hospitalized Penelope once and taken their sons from them; he didn't know how much more she was capable of and that scared him. He remembered specifically how their breakup had gone: he'd called her Penelope while they were in bed together and he'd spilled how he was truly in love with his best friend. Tamara had been less than gracious at his confession. It was likely her main target would be Penelope and Derek had no intention of leaving his wife and children's sides until the crazy bitch was found. His mother and sister Desiree were on their way to help keep them safe.

Penelope's puffy eyes opened and met Derek's. She smiled at him and used her head to gesture for him to come join her and their sons. Without a moment's hesitation, he went to their sides and sat on the edge of the bed, resting his hand on Penelope's thigh.

"I love you," she mouthed silently to him. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to forgive," he mouthed back.

XXXXX

Tamara Barnes had watched as the FBI had raided her home where she'd been waiting for Derek to come and join their perfect family. She had followed Derek when he'd carted their sons away from their fine home and he'd ended up in the hospital. Making sure to stay in the shadows, she watched as he took the boys to his "wife's" hospital room. She clutched Tamara's sons to her and she felt anger flood her system.

She would have her revenge. No one kept Tamara Barnes from her true love. No one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Next chapter. Happy family time for now with a little scare at the end! I'm also starting an outline for another multi-chapter story, so that'll be up when I finish the first chapter. Thanks for the reviews so far and enjoy! :)**

Penelope shot wide awake in bed, sweat covering her forehead and heart thumping wildly against her ribcage. "Baby?" Derek yawned, sitting up next to her. Her eyes were shooting all around the room and her breathing was coming in short gasps. Derek pulled her close and kissed the side of her neck. "Another bad dream?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "They're so vivid," she murmured, leaning into him. "I'm scared for no reason."

He moved his lips down her shoulder. "You're not scared for no reason," he murmured. "You've got a crazy bitch stalking around you."

Wiping some of her tears away, she sniffled. "I'm sorry," she whispered. His lips continued to trail down her shoulder and back up to her neck. She sighed and leaned back against his bare chest. Brushing his fingers across her belly, he held her close. As his hands drifted down beneath her panties, she murmured, "Oh God, you know just how to cheer me up, don't you?" Flipping her underneath him, she let him kiss her deeply. "It feels like it's been too long since this has happened last."

"It's only been a week, Baby Girl," he laughed. He sat up to pull her nightie up over her head and started to kiss her between her breasts. Tingles of electricity ran through her skin and she let out a sigh of pleasure as his teeth grazed her hardened nipples. His hand went between her thighs and he felt the sweet moisture dripping there. "But damn, a week seems to have been way too long for you. You're _soaked_."

"A week without you is far too long," she whimpered as he used his teeth to tug on one of her nipples. "I feel so bad about how I blamed you for the boys being taken. The only one to blame is Tamara."

"Let's not talk about her," he said as she pushed his pants down and he slid into her with one swift movement. "You are the one and only woman I want to be thinking about right now." He kissed her deeply and she moaned against his lips. His hands travelled along her hips and arched against him, shaking with pleasure. As his lips moved from her mouth, a scream of delight escaped her lips. He returned to her mouth to cover the sound. "I don't think we want the boys walking in on us again," he grunted, still thrusting into her. His speed increased rapidly and she began to come apart in her release.

"Oh God!" she cried as continued to thrust and stroke her center with his thumb.

He looked down at her eyes that were dark with passion. A hiss escaped his lips and he thrust one last time into his wife, finding his own release in the depths of her love-filled eyes.

"Best way to cure a nightmare ever," she panted when he collapsed next to her again, both of them sweaty and satisfied.

"Just call me _Doctor_ Hubby," he laughed, kissing her again. He pulled her close to him and she hugged him tightly. Touching her abdomen that was growing steadily every day with their third child, he added in a soft murmur, "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too," she whispered back. Turning over on her other side, she let him pull her into his arms and they fell asleep to the sound of each other's heartbeats.

XXXXX

The next morning two FBI agents showed up on the Morgans' doorstep to be a protection detail for Sam and Dean while Penelope and Derek went to work. Penelope had wanted to keep them with her all day, but Derek had thought it would be overdoing it and that a pair of FBI agents who knew what Tamara looked like and would not let her near them no matter what was perfect for the job. And the two little boys wouldn't slow them down in their search to put the crazy bitch behind bars.

"I want you two to be really good for Agent Anderson and his partner, okay?" Penelope said, kneeling down and pulling both her sons in for a hug at the same time. She kissed them on the cheeks. "Can you do that for me?"

"We can do _anything_ for you, Mommy," Sam said, cuddling into her still.

She ruffled his curly hair. "I bet you can," she said with a smile. "You two be good. I love you." Before she set off, she watched her little boys bound off to the living room. She stood up again and started for the mudroom to put on her shoes.

Anderson knocked on the door to the mudroom momentarily and said, "We'll keep them safe, Garcia. You can count on us."

"I know we can," she said, slipping her arms into her jacket. "I'll be back at four. Hotch told me it would be okay."

He nodded. "Okay then," he said.

Derek came in after her and nodded at the other agent. "Anderson," he said in acknowledgement. "We trust you can take care of our sons. No more than two hours of TV. I hate saying it, but keep them inside. Who knows what Tamara is up to. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out things to do with them." He grinned at the slightly flustered agent.

"You think they'll like me okay?" he asked nervously.

Penelope smirked. "Dean will certainly like you if you read to him," she assured him. "He loves it when someone reads to him. Sammy might take a little while to warm up to you, but don't take it personal. He's just shy."

Anderson nodded. "Okay, I think I can do this," he said decisively. He gave them a grin. "Enjoy your day." Frowning for a second, he shook his head and corrected himself. "Well, as well as you can with that crazy lady running around out there. I hope you catch her soon."

Derek nodded. "See you later, Anderson," he said, putting his hand on Penelope's back and leading her out the door. Before getting in the car, he noticed Penelope looking forlornly in the window at their sons who were playing with Legos on the couch. Anderson had just joined them and was trying to bond with them both. Dean seemed to respond quicker than his older, more shy brother. She sighed and he went around to massage her shoulders. "Everything okay, Baby?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

She nodded. "Anderson is fine and all, but I really wish your mom and Des could've stayed longer to be with them," she said. "I just feel like it's all too much that our sons have a freakin' security detail on them and they're not even in their double digits!"

He laughed. "It'll be okay, Penelope," he murmured, opening her door for him. "We'd better get going. Tamara won't get caught herself."

Snickering, she started to get in the car and buckle her seat belt. "Too true, Baby Boy."

XXXXX

Penelope got in her husband's SUV to head on home around three thirty, Derek having confirmed a ride home for himself with Hotch. When she reached her house, she almost ran into the house. Her entire day had been spent worrying about her sons, wondering what they were up to and if they were okay. She called every hour and when Anderson didn't answer one of them, she'd started panicking and was almost ready to call the police when he called back, explaining he'd been making lunch and hadn't heard his phone go off.

Hurrying into the house, she kicked her shoes off swiftly and ran into the atrium. "Sammy, Dean? I'm home!"

To Penelope's joy and relief, her sons came thundering down the stairs and threw their arms around her legs. "You're home, Mommy!" Dean shouted happily.

She got down on her knees and hugged the boys tightly. No amount of hugging them could erase the memory of them being in the clutches of that terrible woman, away from her. "I certainly am, buddy," she said. "Were you two good for Agent Anderson?"

"They were perfectly behaved," Anderson interjected, coming from the upstairs with his fellow agent following behind. "No problems at all." He caught her questioning look of whether he meant just the boys or if he also meant trouble from Tamara. "And when I say no problems, I mean that."

She nodded her thanks to him for his subtlety.

"Well, we have to get going," Anderson said. "I've got dinner with my girlfriend and Thomas has to pick up his kids from their daycare."

"Thanks again you guys," Penelope said gratefully to the two agents. "You shouldn't have to babysit again. We're getting them into the FBI's daycare. I wanted them to not have to spend all day with just other FBI kids, but after Lisa let them go with –" She didn't say Tamara's name. She sighed and unclenched her fists. "I don't want to run the risk of her finding them again." She picked up Dean, who was still hugging her legs, and kissed his cheek.

Thomas nodded. "I hear you," he said. "That's why my kids aren't in FBI daycare. You know, when this all blows over I can show you my kids' daycare. If you want."

Penelope smiled. "Maybe," she said.

"Goodbye then," Anderson said with a wave as he and Thomas exited through the mudroom.

"What do you boys want for dinner?" She set Dean back on his feet again and ruffled his hair. "I can make Spaghetti-O's." She made her way to the kitchen with the boys following along behind her like a train of ducklings.

"No veggies?" Dean asked with hope in his large amber eyes.

Penelope sputtered laughter. "Oh ho!" she said, getting a glass out of the cabinet and pouring herself some water. "No, there most certainly will be veggies."

Dean made a face, but Sam perked right up and said, "Mommy, I will eat every last vegetable on my plate. Even if I don't like the kind you make." He looked at her, hoping she would approve of his statement.

She smiled and rubbed his back. "Alright you two," she said. "Daddy will be home really soon. Can you go pick up whatever mess you might've left in the playroom while I start making dinner." She started to usher them towards the stairs again.

"Okay Mommy," Sam said, taking Dean's hand. "C'mon Dean."

Dean pouted. "I don't _wanna_ clean up," he whined, following his brother.

Penelope just shook her head and smiled before going to the kitchen to start making dinner. She began to wrack her brain for what she was going to make for her and Derek when he got home. As she was removing a can of Spaghetti-O's from the pantry and a bag of frozen peas from the freezer for her sons, her cell phone rang and she picked it up to answer it. It was an unknown number. Her heart stopped and she stared at the phone another minute before answering it. "How did you get this number?" she hissed.

"There are a lot of things I know how to get, Penelope Garcia," Tamara said smoothly. "Including the man you _stole_ from me!"

"I stole nothing from you," she snapped. "And it's Penelope _Morgan_, Ms. Barnes."

A screech of rage flooded in through Penelope's cellphone and she had to move it away from her ear for a moment. "You will pay for stealing him from me! And those little boys! They're mine and you took them from me!"

"If you ever touch my sons again," Penelope said dangerously, "I'll end you. I swear to God I will. I'll kick you so hard you'll make it to the _tenth_ circle of Hell."

"THEY'RE MINE!" she screamed as Penelope clicked the phone off. Breathing deeply, she turned it off and for extra measure she disconnected the house phone as well. She set about the kitchen working on dinner again, practically counting down the seconds until Derek got home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! If I don't respond to them immediately it's because for some reason I'm not getting email notifications right now :( But know that they are cherished :) Back to bonkers Tamara! Literally, she's bonkers in this chapter!**

**Surprise! I was able to get some wi-fi on a train stop so here's this right now! Hopefully you like :)**

Derek walked into his house after Hotch dropped him off to find Penelope manically running about the kitchen, a completely frazzled look on her face. He set his briefcase down on one of the barstools and made his way over to his wife. "Baby?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. She jumped like a startled animal before she realized it was him. Laughing, he kissed her neck and whispered, "You're a little jumpy this evening. Everything okay?"

She was silent for a few seconds, leaning into his embrace for a moment before answering him. "She called again," she whispered, savoring the feel of his skin against hers.

He stopped for a moment. Why couldn't the bitch leave his family alone? They'd only dated for six months and he'd never _once_ told her he loved her. How she'd gotten the delusion in her head that he did was a mystery to him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She turned to face him and nodded. "She just repeated a bunch of the same loony bin crap she's been spouting. But I think she's even more pissed off."

He sighed and tweaked her nose. "Then we'll fight fire with fire," he murmured. "That woman won't be touching our children ever again." He clenched his jaw nervously.

Touching his cheek gently, she asked with concern, "Are you okay, Hot Stuff? You seem a little tense."

Derek had to force himself not to sigh internally. Truth be told he wasn't okay. There was something plaguing his mind that he'd only confided in with Hotch and Rossi. As soon as Penelope mentioned Tamara calling her cellphone, it became even more of a possibility. His hunch was that someone was feeding the information to Tamara. No way could the woman have been following them around and he didn't notice it. He was an FBI agent for Christ's sake. He would know if someone was following his family and a danger to them. But with Tamara, she knew where his sons' daycare was, she'd copied his signature perfectly, she called the house. Everything added up to someone helping her that knew them.

Instead of immediately answering her, he pulled her close so that her head was resting on his chest and held her tightly. Pressing his lips to the top of her head, he murmured, "No. Everything's fine. It was just a long day." He hated lying to her, but the last thing that she needed was to be looking over her shoulder at everyone who looked her way thinking that they were assisting a crazy woman in trying to take her children from her.

She was silent for a moment and he feared she was on to his lie. Having been best friends before finally getting married, they were as in sync with each other's emotions as Siamese twins would be with each other. It was highly possible she could spot a lie. But she said nothing and he left it at that.

"Daddy!"

Derek turned to see his two year old son barreling down the stairs towards him with a great big grin on his face. Kissing Penelope's cheek one last time, he hoisted Dean up in his arms when he reached him and hugged him tightly. "Hey buddy!" he said, tickling the little boy's belly. "Were you good today for Agent Anderson?" Dean nodded vigorously and Derek put on a faux serious face and asked, "And have you been taking good care of your mama before I got home?"

"Yessir," he said, grinning so his baby teeth that had grown in were visible. "Mommy is safe."

Tossing him up in the air and catching him again, Derek kissed Dean's forehead and set the giggling boy back on his feet. "Good job, little man," he said, ruffling the top of his dark curly brown head. He looked around. "Where's Sam man?"

"I'm right here, Daddy," Sam said as he came down the stairs. He hugged Derek around the waist.

Derek hugged his son back and looked up to find Penelope smiling warmly at them all. Her face glowed with love and she said softly, "Boys, I need you to start getting the table ready. Daddy's going to help you." She looked at Derek with a smirk and he pretended to groan along with the boys. "No buts," she sang. She started to usher them out of the room and Derek stayed behind a moment to kiss her again. He swatted her bottom quickly before she tugged on his collar to deepen their kiss.

He pulled back and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I think I know what's on your dirty little mind for tonight," he purred.

She bit the tip of her pinky finger and giggled. "Maybe," she said. She gave him a push in the direction of their dining room. "Go," she ordered with exaggerated sternness. "Help your sons get the table set for dinner."

Derek saluted her. "Yes ma'am," he said before grinning and rushing off to do her bidding.

XXXXX

"Dean, you've got to finish that last bite of veggies for me," Penelope said patiently, leaning against one elbow and staring at her frowning son. "See? Sammy ate all the ones on his plate." She gestured to her elder son's empty plate. "All gone and in his tummy. Can you do the same thing?"

Dean glared at her like she was his mortal enemy. "Mommy," he huffed. "Why do I gotta eat veggies? They're _gross_!" He pouted.

"You have to eat them because they're _good_ for you," she said firmly. "You've almost finished them. There's only one mouthful left. Finish it up, please."

"Mommy, I'll _die_ if I have to finish my veggies!" he bemoaned, putting his little head on the edge of the table and kicking his little legs out in defiance.

"You won't die," Penelope returned expertly. Whenever the little boy didn't want to finish his vegetables he stated that he would die if he had to. She was used to dealing with it ever since he'd started talking. Inside though, she was trying not to break out in hysterical giggles. He was acting just like she had when she was his age and even when she was older. "Just open wide and spoon them in. It'll be over in five seconds."

Sighing deeply, he muttered, "The things I do for you, Mommy." She looked at him with a perplexed smile, wondering where he'd heard the phrase. With a look of utter distaste on his face, he picked up his plastic spoon and shoveled the last bit of peas into his mouth. As soon as he'd swallowed them, he stuck his tongue out and shook his head as if trying to rid his mouth of the foul beings.

"See?" Penelope cheered enthusiastically. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

He glared at her again. "They were gross," he muttered. "Just like I said."

Shaking her head, she leaned forward in her chair to kiss his forehead. "You go take this to the kitchen where your daddy's cleaning up and he'll help you put it in the dishwasher," she instructed.

Rolling his eyes, Dean hopped down from his chair and took his plastic green plate out of the room, mumbling incoherently about how much he hated eating his veggies, _especially _his peas. Penelope just shook her head and rose to take her own dishes to the kitchen. As she went, her foot rammed into the kitchen table leg and she ended up dropping her plate. It shattered against the hardwood floor and she cursed silently. "Derek!" she called. "I accidentally broke a plate."

"Got it in there okay, Baby Girl?" he asked, poking his head in from the kitchen.

She smiled tiredly and nodded. "Yeah, I've got it." She saw his look of hesitation and she rolled her eyes, remarkably like Dean had only moments ago. "When the doctors said bed rest I don't think bending over to pick up a fallen plate was on their list of no-nos," she assured him.

He nodded reluctantly and his head disappeared from view again. Leaning down, Penelope started to pick up the bigger pieces of the ceramic plate and setting them on the table so she could carry them all at once to the trash. As she was down on the floor, the sound of crashing glass erupted and a loud shot rang through the dining room. A scream escaped her lips and immediately the only thing she could think of was her sons' safety. She started to crawl out of the kitchen, small shards of the broken plates embedding in her hands as she went.

"Mommy!" Sam hollered in fright.

"Sam, don't come in here," Derek ordered sharply as he appeared like a flash in the dining room. He looked out the now broken window into their darkened yard and cursed when he couldn't find the shooter. Turning to look at Sam again, he said, "Sam, I need you to go back into the kitchen and get down on the floor. Keep hold of your brother and do not under any circumstance come in here! Do you understand?"

Sam nodded with a petrified look on his face and yelped as another shot came through the dining room window. He was gone within seconds.

Derek started to make his way to Penelope and he grabbed her from the floor, yanking her roughly to her feet. He shielded her with his body from the window. "Get in the kitchen with the boys and call the police," he commanded, his face in full on, serious FBI agent mode. "I'm just going to go –"

She shook her head vigorously. "No!" she screeched. "Don't you dare go out –"

The next shot that rang out didn't make the sound of hitting the wall or any other object; it made the sound of hitting flesh as it tore through Derek's side. He gritted his teeth in a wince and sank to the floor, Penelope screaming and grasping him in her arms the whole way down.

After the bullet hit Derek, everything was silent except for the sounds of Penelope screaming at her husband to stay awake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry about leaving you with a cliffhanger…I hope this will clear it up :)**

"What the hell happened?" Hotch demanded as he and JJ rushed into the emergency room waiting room where he found Penelope on a couch with her two sons asleep, both their heads on opposite sides of her lap. Penelope looked up at him with wide, bloodshot eyes that were empty of tears and spat, "That crazy bitch shot into my house! She shot Derek!" She was fuming angry and frightened to death. The doctor had come out and given her an update on Derek's condition only half an hour ago saying that they were finishing up with surgery. "The bullet almost nicked his spine, Hotch! She could have paralyzed him!" She rubbed the back of her head tiredly and shook her head. "This woman has taken my sons and has just _shot_ my husband," she said more calmly. "We need to find her before she kills one of us!"

Hotch put a hand on her shoulder and motioned to a side corridor. "Garcia, I'm going to need to talk to you," he said calmly. She looked at him like he was crazy and gestured to her sons. Her mouth was open to protest his request, but he held up his hand, having already anticipated the response she would give. "JJ's going to sit with them. They'll be safe and looked after."

Penelope still looked shaky with reluctance as she slowly transferred Dean's head to JJ's lap. Sammy stirred as he was moved and looked up at Penelope with dreary, sleep-hazed eyes. "Mommy, where are you going? Why are Uncle Hotch and Aunt JJ here?"

"Shh," she whispered, kissing his forehead and urging him to put his head on JJ's lap. "I'll be right back, sweetie. Just go back to sleep."

"Is Daddy better yet?" he yawned, his eyes already closing again.

"We can see him soon," she murmured. When Sam was breathing deeply again, she looked at JJ with a sad smile. "Thanks, Jayje," she said. "I'll be right back."

JJ nodded. "Don't worry about them," she reassured her. "No crazy bitches are getting near them."

Hotch ushered Penelope away from JJ and her sons and the two of them stopped in front of a darkened hallway. "What do you need, sir?" she asked. Her tone had turned completely respectful again. Now that there was less anxiety in her eyes, it was easy to see that she had calmed down.

"Penelope, I know you're not going to like this, but we really need to find someplace else for you to stay. You and the boys need to be somewhere other than home while Derek's in the hospital," he said. "Rossi's already given the okay for you to stay at his house."

She bit her lip and nodded. Her eyes drifted back across the waiting room where she saw JJ with Sam and Dean. "I can have us there as soon as we finish seeing Derek," she said. Rubbing her face tiredly, she glanced at her watch. She cursed. "Jesus, it's past midnight. I have to get my kids to proper beds."

Hotch nodded. "Of course. Why don't you let JJ and I take them to Rossi's while you go see Derek?" he suggested. "It's likely he'll be so doped up it will be strange for the boys to see him that way."

"That's a good idea, Hotch," she said, smiling at him and patting his arm. "Thanks for doing this. It helps a lot."

"Anytime," he said, giving her one of his own rare smiles. They started back towards Sam, Dean, and JJ.

"What's the plan?" she asked them, straightening in her seat.

Penelope leaned down to pick up Dean from the waiting room couch while Hotch explained. "We're taking the boys to Rossi's," he said. "Penelope will follow behind after she's seen Derek."

In her arms Dean began to stir and Penelope rocked him back and forth for a moment, cuddling him to her chest. After what had just happened to Derek, she didn't want her children out of her sight even for a few minutes. But they were with Hotch, who would die before Tamara got a hold of them again. She kissed her son's curly hair and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Mommy?" he yawned. "What's goin' on?" His voice was tired and still laced with sleep.

"You guys are going with Uncle Hotch and you're all going to Uncle Rossi's," she murmured. "Mommy will be there when you wake up in the morning again."

"Promise?" he said sleepily.

"Pinky swear," Penelope vowed. "I'll be there as soon as you wake up." When he was snoring again, she handed him over to JJ. Next she moved to Sammy and kissed the top of his head before picking him up and handing him to Hotch. He didn't stir awake this time. She rubbed his back and looked at JJ and Hotch both directly in the eyes. "Please keep them safe," she whispered, a few tears running down her cheeks finally. The separation from the boys was tearing at her heartstrings and she couldn't stand the pain of it. If it were a physical wound, she'd be bleeding out all over the floor. "I'll be there as soon as I've seen him. I'll call if I need anything."

JJ smiled softly. "Good," she said. "We'll keep them protected. Rossi's got a surveillance system and Spence is already over there with Em making a watch schedule. Make sure no one else knows where you're headed okay? We can't take any risks."

"Okay," Penelope said. She still didn't feel better. Her mouth was left with a taste of bile and her stomach felt like a never ending pit that she wanted desperately to escape. It grew even worse as JJ and Hotch started for the door with them and they vanished from her line of vision. Wringing her hands together, she sank back down on her chair, awaiting news on her husband.

XXXXX

"Heyz you," Derek slurred when Penelope walked into the hospital room the doctors had taken her to. "Wherez the boyz?"

"The morphine's a little strong," the nurse explained. "He'd be in a lot of pain if we didn't have him on it. He should sober up more though."

Penelope nodded her thanks and sat down on the edge of her husband's bed. The nurse left the room, leaving the two of them together. She leaned against him, tears wetting the skin on his neck. "Damn you, Derek," she cried. "Don't do that to me again! You can't do that to me."

"Baby Girl," he said in his drunken voice. "Whyz my Baby Girl cryin'? I'm fine…see?" He started to raise his arms up and flex them while she gaped at him and tried to push them back down again.

"Don't do that!" she scolded. "You'll rip your stitches out!"

"No I won'," he argued. "I'm jus fine…"

Cupping his cheek in her hand, she forced him to stop looking erratically around the room and look directly at her. It was painfully obvious that he was under the effects of the morphine. "Derek, the boys and I are going to Rossi's house to stay until we catch Tamara. I'm heading there now to be with the boys. You've got to stay here a couple of days, so I'll be here as soon as I get the boys up tomorrow morning."

He looked at her sadly with big drooping eyes. "Baby Girl, I's sor – sorry I can't prot – prot –" He struggled to find the right word.

"Protect?" she helped out, running her hand around to cup the back of his head. She planted a kiss on his confused forehead.

"Right!" he said. "_Protect_ you! I wanna keep you and the boyz safe cuz I know that –"

She silenced him by kissing his lips. "Don't you dare say that. We'll be fine. All four of us." She put her hands on her belly and he gave her a crooked smile.

Putting both his hands on top of hers, he slurred, "You take care of your mama little jelly bean of a baby. 'Cuz I don't know what I'd do without her sexy toosh. She'z my whole wide world!"

Trying hard not to burst out laughing, she started to say, "Hot Stuff –"

He put his finger to his lips. "Shh Baby Girl! I's having a conversation with our jelly bean!" He looked back down at her belly and said, "Sorry about that JB. Your mama doesn't know how to be quiet." For another couple of minutes he went on rambling to their unborn child and she had to force herself not to giggle. She was _so_ reminding him of this later. After a while his voice started to fade out and his eyes started to droop forward.

Penelope rose from her seat and kissed the top of his head. "Sleep tight, Baby Boy," she whispered. He grabbed her by the waist and tried to pull her towards him, but she just laughed and kissed his lips. "I'll be back tomorrow. The boys are waiting for me."

"Kizz them for meh," he mumbled sleepily.

"I will," she promised, touching his cheek one last time before leaving the room to go to her boys.

XXXXX

Penelope stopped by her house on the way to Rossi's to get clothes for the boys and herself for the next day. It was two in the morning by the time she'd pulled into her driveway and she was dead tired. She took her glasses off to rub her eyes as she walked into the house to pack a bag. Briefly she stopped to stare at the damage that had been done to her dining room; the shattered glass, the broken window, the bloodstains on the ground from where Derek had fallen. She shuddered, not wanting to remember the crimson blood that had soaked through her fingers only hours ago as she had put pressure on his wound.

Being in the house alone began to give her the creeps, so she hastily began to climb the stairs.

As she climbed the stairs though, she saw a light from under her bedroom door. Frowning, she went forward cautiously and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard sniffling. Immediately her muscles tensed and she felt the same anger rise in her that she'd felt when Derek had gotten shot. The woman had the audacity to be in there house after what she'd done? Penelope was going to give her one hell of a showdown if that's what she wanted. Cautiously she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Hotch's number.

"Hotchner," he answered after the second ring.

"Hotch, she's in my house," she whispered as quietly as she could. "I need you to get here."

"I'm on my way," he said as Penelope put the phone down on the floor.

Striding forward, she pushed the door open and found Tamara Barnes sitting on the edge of her bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**It's wonderful to get reviews from you guys! This is the chapter I've been most excited to write. Penelope gets a little hurrah scene here and for me that was the most fun part :) I hope you like!**

"What do you think you're doing in my house?" Penelope hissed through gritted teeth. She strode forward to Tamara with a furious glare set on her features. "You've got no right to be anywhere near this home."

Tamara shook her head. "This should be my home," she said raggedly. "Derek loves me. He would never let a passing fancy like you get in the way of our love. It's eternal."

"You're delusional," she spat. "You shot him. That's not exactly 'eternal love' right there."

She shook her head. "You don't understand it," she said like she was talking to a toddler. "You could never understand something so pure."

The whole conversation was laughable to Penelope. Never would she have taken Tamara Barnes for dangerous psycho with delusional tendencies. When she had warned Derek against getting involved with her, she was correct it was a bad idea. "You don't have anything with Derek," she said. "You two were together for six months and then he never heard from you again until you decided to start leaving him presents on our porch."

"If it hadn't been for you, our life together would be uninterrupted," she whispered. "We would've had little babies together and –"

Penelope barked a laugh and hissed, "Just stop right there because Derek didn't want any of that with you and he still doesn't want any of that with you."

Tamara shook her head sadly, only making Penelope even more furious. "I just wish you could be okay with this," she murmured.

"You kidnapped my sons and shot my husband." The anger had reached boiling point in her system and she exploded in anger. "You _took_ my children, you locked them away from me, and you think I'll be okay with it?" Her voice rose to a scream. "You _shot _Derek, the man you profess to love, the man _I _love, and you think that you can sit on our bed and act like he'll just forgive you for that?"

Tamara was sitting on the edge of the bed with a photo of the Morgan family in her hands, the glass of the frame wet with her tears. Her face was streaked with mascara-stained tears and she threw the photo onto the ground with enough force to shatter the entirety of the glass. "You bitch!" she screeched like a harpy. "It's _your_ fault he got shot! If you hadn't let him get in the way then he would've never been hit by that bullet!" She strode forward towards Penelope with hate vibrant in her wide eyes. "You stole _my_ family! Those little boys, they're mine! They should be mine!"

Penelope went forward and shoved Tamara backwards. Her rage was causing her to physically shake. It was as if someone had reprogrammed her from calm, passive Penelope to a vengeful, enraged version of herself. "This is my family, you crazy bitch!" she screamed as Tamara fell backwards into the nightstand. The lamp on the table crashed to the floor and the bulb shattered. "Those are my sons you took! It's my husband you shot! They are not your family!"

Picking herself up from the ground, Tamara shot forward and raked her nails across Penelope's cheek, drawing blood in the process. "You're a whore and you stole him from me! Sam and Dean are mine and the four of us belong together as a happy family without –"

"Do you know their middle names, their blood types, what they're allergic to?" She pushed Tamara again. "Do you know their favorite songs they like to hear before they go to bed, do you know what time they wake up, or their favorite toys?" Tamara crashed into the wall and Penelope got right in her face. "Do you know anything about my children other than they're Derek's sons? Because I've got news for you…a mother knows those things about her children!"

"They were meant to be mine!" Tamara shouted. Her arms flailed wildly on the ground until they came to the fallen lamp. Picking it up, she used the butt of the lamp and slammed it into Penelope's forehead, causing her to fall backwards against the bed.

Her vision began to swim and everything became muddled from both the force to her head and her glasses falling off her face and to the ground. Vaguely she could make out the image of Tamara scampering out of the room and she cursed. Walking was difficult and her legs felt like jelly as she picked up her glasses and crossed the room to the door. She was crossing the threshold of her room to the hallway when another object came slamming into her face, this time a frame of four pictures of their family at Sam's fourth birthday. A warm gush of blood started to trickle down from a gash in Penelope's hairline and her anger only heightened. "Bitch!" she bit out in anger, some of the blood that had gone down her face dripping into her mouth. Instead of her glasses falling off this time, they merely cracked, but she could still make her way around.

Tamara stood poised in front of her, ready to spring into action again, her eyes lit up with a wild and senseless glint in them. "The only way for Derek and me to be together is to kill you," she jeered. "I see that now. I don't care what deal I made. You're going to die."

Penelope didn't have a chance to contemplate what the hell she meant by a "deal" because Tamara had lunged for her again. She dodged out of the way and grabbed her by the hair, yanking at it until she pulled a whole chunk of it clean out of her head and earning a loud holler from her opponent. The hair chunk fell from her fingers and she took the opportunity to slam the slimmer woman into the wall. Another few photos crashed to the floor from the force of Tamara's body hitting it. It was time, Penelope decided, to let loose just about everything she felt about the list of offenses Tamara had racked up by messing with her family and life.

"No one touches my children without paying for it!" she yelled. "No one injures and almost kills the man I love without feeling the same exact pain ten times worse from me!"

Jumping to her feet, Tamara charged to Penelope and wrapped her hands in a snakelike grasp around her throat, squeezing in the process and stealing the air straight from her lungs. A maniacal look crossed over her face and she looked at Penelope's face as she fought to keep air flowing through her body. "You're dead now," she said, her voice having risen to a falsetto tone. "Now Derek and I can be together forever!"

Desperately Penelope tried to think of all the things Derek had taught her over the years regarding self-defense. She hadn't remembered much, feeling she would never need to use it, but one thing she'd remembered to this day was how to fend off a strangler. Grabbing Tamara by her hair, she yanked her head backwards until her hands loosened and she was able to slam her palm into Tamara's sternum. As she flew backwards into the wall and slumped to the floor, Penelope coughed hoarsely and clutched at her throat, still trying to gulp as much air into her lungs as she could.

"You bitch!" Tamara screeched.

"So you keep saying," Penelope muttered dryly. She crawled forward on her hands and knees until she was at the stairwell. Her vision was getting foggier by the second and she knew she must be losing blood from the gashes in her head. A gasp of pain escaped her lips when Tamara tugged her up by the hair.

"You've taken everything from me!" she shouted. "Everything! Derek helped me in my time of need and you stole him from me." She breathed in, but the words never came out of her lips as she tripped over Penelope and fell down the stairs, tumbling downwards. Penelope looked up and saw Tamara rubbing her head at the bottom of the stairs. The black shapes that were clouding Penelope's vision fell over Tamara's form and when they cleared away she was gone. She groaned and rose unsteadily, using the bannister to guide her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she squinted in an attempt to see through the darkness. She saw car lights pull up and heard the screeching of sirens and nearly sank to the ground with relief. Hotch had brought the cavalry with him.

Stumbling, she felt her way to the door, but not before a red hot sting broke out on her arm. Letting out a howl of pain, she whirled to find Tamara wielding one of the kitchen knives in her hands. She lunged for Penelope again, but the door burst open and distracted her from striking. Hotch, Rossi, and two SWAT agents, all with guns raised came in. Behind her, Emily and two more SWATs had their guns pointed and ready to fire.

"Give it up, Tamara," Hotch said. "It's over. You've got yourself surrounded on all sides."

With wide eyes, Tamara spat, "She has to die. She has to! She took Derek from me!"

"Drop the knife," Rossi tried reasoning. "You know that Derek wouldn't want you to do this. He wouldn't want you to kill Penelope."

Tamara let out a vicious, almost inhuman scream. "It's because of her that we can't be together! It's because of her that my life is ruined and I'm separated from Derek! It's all her fault."

"Tamara, think about it," Hotch said. "If Derek really wanted to be with you, would he marry Penelope? Would he have children with her?"

"Sam and Dean are mine!"

"No, no they aren't. Penelope is their mother. They're _her_ sons." He paused to stare at her more directly. "You know that Derek wouldn't want to hurt her. Think about what _Derek_ would want."

Penelope was thankful for her team of superheroes. She felt drained, like her strength had all but evaporated and left nothing but jelly in its place. After the fight she'd just had, her head was spinning out of control and her limbs felt weak. Hotch and Rossi knew how to talk down any unsub and Tamara was no exception. Already her arms were shaking and her fingers were loosening on the knife. When it finally clattered to the floor and Emily had handcuffs on her arms, Penelope was able to sink against the back of her living room couch. Rossi was by her side in a second and she let him support her.

"We've got to get you to a doctor, Kitten," he said. "She got you pretty good in the head."

Penelope nodded. "Yes, doctor would be good," she groaned as another wave of pain hit her head. "Dean and Sam? Are they okay? Are they sleeping okay –"

"They're fine," he assured her, leading her outside and towards the waiting SUV. "JJ and Reid are watching them right now. They'll bring them to the hospital tomorrow to see you and Derek."

"Okay…" Her voice trailed off as soon as she got into the SUV and her head leaned back against the seat. "Wake me when we get there…"

Rossi, looking concerned, glanced at her and said, "Hang in there, Penelope. Hang in there."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm having so much fun writing this :) Here's the next chapter…so far there have been some accurate guesses as to what was meant by "the deal." So here it is!**

"So Tamara, how did you find out all the information about the Morgan family?" Hotch asked, sitting across the cool metal table from her. She had her arms folded stubbornly across her chest and her eyes were set in a vicious glare at the surface of the table. She stayed silent. "You had to find out that information somehow. Derek knew you weren't following them, so how did you find out all this information?"

She looked up at him with a look of supreme hate. "Does Derek know that I'm in here being…_violated_ by you people? I think he'd want to know."

"No, Derek's in the hospital, where you put him after you shot him," he said dryly. "And I doubt he cares. He probably does want to know that the woman who kidnapped his sons is in custody, but he doesn't truly care that you're in here."

Her fists hit the table in a rage. "He does care!"

"Ms. Barnes, let me make this perfectly clear for you," he said. "You're facing some very serious charges against you. You almost killed a man, you kidnapped his sons, and you tried to kill his wife." Hotch stared at her hardly. "You'll be going to jail for an extremely long time…unless you tell me where you got the information about the Morgans. You have to tell me who or what gave you the information."

Tamara glared at Hotch. She was quiet for a moment. "I want to talk to Derek," she murmured. "And Sammy and Dean."

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know if Derek will talk to you, but talking to the boys is out of the question," he said harshly.

She was silent again. "I will give you the name of the person who helped me," she said finally. "I want reduced jail time and I _want_ to talk to Derek. Alone. For this I'll tell you who helped me."

Hotch nodded. "We can work with that," he agreed. "Tell me the name of the person who helped you get the information on how to find and harass the Morgan family."

"The name of the person who helped me is Kevin Lynch," she muttered. "He told me he wanted Penelope back, that Derek had stolen her from him and that was why she broke up with him. So we agreed that I would seduce Derek into coming back to me and he would pick up the broken pieces."

"Except neither of you anticipated that neither of them would want you two back," Hotch said dryly. He was furious that Kevin Lynch had done something like this. Apparently he didn't realize he was getting into bed with a crazy woman. "So you two made a deal? What exactly were the terms?"

She rolled her eyes. "I just told you," she mumbled bitterly. "I was supposed to get Derek out of the way for him, while Kevin got Penelope out of the way for me."

"How were Sam and Dean supposed to fit into this?" Hotch asked.

Tamara smiled faintly. "They would live with Derek and me," she said. "As a family."

Hotch rose to his feet, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Well, Ms. Barnes," he said. "I'm going to make sure everything is taken care of. Your lawyer will be able to discuss everything with you when she arrives."

She sat forward desperately as he was heading for the door. "And when can I see Derek?" she asked.

"You may see him when he's ready to leave the hospital," Hotch said, not glancing back and shutting the door behind him. He ran into Prentiss and said, "I want you to go pick up Kevin Lynch."

With a stony glare on her face, she said, "With pleasure."

XXXXX

Penelope had been checked out by doctors and her cuts bandaged. Rossi had sat through the entire exam with her and through the scolding the doctor had given her for being in a fight while three months pregnant. But she'd done nothing too extraneous that there was any problem with the baby.

"You feeling okay, Kitten?" Rossi asked, moving some of her hair out of her face. "You've had a long day."

She nodded tiredly. "It's been way too long," she said. Sitting up straighter, she said, "Let's go to your place. I want to see my sons." She scowled momentarily. "They told me I can't see Derek until tomorrow. So let's go to your place so I can see my boys." She smiled and rose unsteadily to her feet. "Please. Can we go?"

Rossi nodded. "Let's go see your babies." He put his arm around her shoulders and supported her out the door to take her home.

XXXXX

The early hours of dawn were setting in as Rossi helped Penelope up the stairs to the room where Reid and JJ were still watching Sam and Dean. Penelope's heart lifted and she smiled widely at the sight of her sons sleeping away like nothing was wrong.

JJ and Reid looked up and smiled at her as she entered the room. They rose from their respective places on the floor and came to pat her gently on the shoulder. "Rossi called us to let us know what happened," Reid said anxiously, hugging Penelope just loose enough that he wouldn't hurt her in her sore condition. "Are you okay?"

She patted his cheek momentarily. "You, Boy Wonder, are a gem," she said with a smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for watching my babies."

JJ pulled her into a hug next. "No problem, PG," she said. "You must need some rest. Go ahead and sleep. Sleep tight."

"Thanks Jayje," Penelope said warmly as they shut the door behind them. Taking off her coat, she kicked off her shoes and climbed into the spacious bed next to her sons. Kissing their foreheads, she wrapped both of them in her arms and nestled her face against Sam's back. "Sleep tight, loves," she whispered before she closed her eyes and fell asleep from her deep exhaustion almost instantly.

XXXXX

Prentiss pulled up to Kevin Lynch's small house at five in the morning, more than ready to arrest the asshole for threatening her family. She practically hissed when she walked up his slightly dilapidated steps. Knocking loudly on the door, she hollered, "Kevin Lynch, it's Agent Prentiss! Open the door!" He didn't answer immediately and she knocked louder. "Open the door!"

"Coming!" his nasally voice called. "I'm coming!" When he opened the door, he blinked several times. "What are you doing here, Agent Prentiss?" he demanded. "It's five in the morning." His face grew frightened all of the sudden. "Oh my God, is Penelope okay? Is she hurt?"

"What makes you think we would come and tell _you_?" she sneered. "Come out here," she ordered.

"Wait, why?" he asked frantically.

"Because Lynch, you're under arrest," she seethed. "You gave information to Tamara Barnes on the Morgan family so you could try and get Penelope back. And let me tell you something…when something like that leads to both Penelope and Derek being killed and their little boys being kidnapped, _that _can lead to some serious jail time." She pulled both his arms behind his back roughly and handcuffed his arms together. "You're going down you son of a bitch!"

"Wait, you've made a mistake! I love Penelope! I would never let her be hurt! Ever!" he shouted as Prentiss dragged him towards the SUV.

"Oh believe me, we haven't made a mistake," she gritted. "Your partner gave you up. We'll see how you like a little cell. Because believe me, when Penelope finds out it was your fault that her sons were kidnapped because of _you_, she'll make sure you're locked up for a long, long time!"

"I love her!"

"So you've said," Emily said sarcastically. "Now shut up. Because you're going to need that jail cell for protection."

"From Agent Morgan? He'll not be able to get out of that hospital bed for at least a week," Kevin spat.

Emily laughed as she started the car. "No…you'll need protection from Penelope."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I know a lot of you are ready to see what Penelope has to say to Kevin…get ready for the ride :) It's fun! Thanks again for the reviews! Love them all :)**

Penelope woke up when her sons started to stir around nine am. They'd had a long night and they were getting up later than usual. "Mommy?" Dean said, rubbing his eyes as he started to wake up. "You came?"

"I told you I would," she yawned, rubbing his back a little. "You ready to go see Daddy? He'll be awake."

Immediately the boys started jumping up and down on the bed. "Yes!" they both cried excitedly.

Sitting up and rubbing her pounding head, Penelope pulled them both into a giant hug, feeling thankful Tamara had been caught and her sons were out of danger once and for all. She held them tightly and pushed some of their curly hair out of their faces. Smiling widely, she said, "Well, let's go see what Uncle Dave has for breakfast and we can get going to see Daddy. Sound good?" She put her thumbs up and they nodded vigorously.

"Mommy, I want pancakes," Dean told her as they got up and started for the door. He took her hand and she yawned loudly. "Please…"

Picking him up and settling him on her hip, Penelope started for the stairs with Sam at their sides. "Let's just see what your Uncle Dave's got first, okay buddy?"

He sighed. "Okay…"

They reached the kitchen where JJ was sitting at the counter, checking her cellphone. She saw the three of them and smiled. "You guys are up earlier than I thought you'd be," she said, standing up. Sam had run over and through his arms around her waist and she hugged him back. "Hey little man," she said warmly. "You sleep well?"

He nodded. "I'm really hungry, though," he said, rubbing his belly in a circular motion. "What does Uncle Dave have to eat?"

"Let's check the fridge, why don't we?" she said. Glancing at Penelope, she added, "Hey Garcie, Dave wanted you to call him when you had a chance. Why don't I get the boys breakfast and you give him a call."

Penelope nodded. "Thanks Jayje," she said. "I'm taking these little monsters to the hospital to see Derek as soon as we're done here. If you could get them something other than just pure sugar that would be great."

JJ nodded and smirked. "I'll see what I can scrounge up," she said. "Rossi's got quite the kitchen."

As she led the boys from their mother and into the kitchen, she sighed heavily and picked up her phone, yawning in the process. She'd not gotten much sleep the night before and her head was still pounding and her arm was stinging, despite the stitches that had been used to patch up her arm. Dialing Rossi's number, she waited patiently until she heard him pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Rossi," she said, covering her mouth to hide her yawn.

"Kitten! How're you feeling this morning?" he asked swiftly. "You're up way earlier than I thought you would be. You should be sleeping in right now, not stressing yourself out."

"Aww, thanks for looking out for me," she said with a small smile. "Well, the boys were bouncing around bright and early wanting to go see Derek, so I just got up. It sucks that I can't have coffee, but I'll survive." She paused for a moment. "So Jayje said you needed me to call you about something…what's up?"

Rossi was quiet momentarily before he answered. "Well, we have something to tell you about Tamara," he said unsteadily at first. "It's about how she got all the information about your family."

Penelope frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "I thought she was just following us around."

"Actually, she was getting some help from someone," he said.

When he didn't divulge the name immediately, Penelope asked hardly, "Who was it, Rossi? Tell me or I swear to God I'll hack in and find out."

"Whoa, slow down there, Kitten," he laughed. "I have every intention of telling you who it was."

"So who is it then?" she asked.

"Kevin Lynch."

Instantly Penelope saw red. "That son of a bitch!" she hissed through her teeth. She wanted nothing more than to wring his neck in her hands and pop his head off like popping the top off a bottle. He'd risked the safety of her children and Derek's life and for what? If it was all a ploy to get her back then he was a complete fool if he thought a stunt like this would work. With venom in her voice, she growled, "Where is he now?"

"He's here at the station in an interrogation room…waiting for you." His last sentence was said with a snicker.

"Then let him know I'm on my way," she said dangerously, hanging up the phone. Putting it down, she went to the kitchen. JJ was ushering the boys to the bathroom to wash their hands. Apparently the best they could scrounge up was a couple of bagels and peanut butter and some strawberries. Looking JJ in the eye, "Jayje, I hate to ask you to do this, but could you take the boys to see Derek? I have something I have to take care of as soon as possible."

JJ nodded. "Of course," she said. Curiously, she tilted her head to the side and added, "Is everything okay?"

"It will be," Penelope said. "Thanks again." Squeezing JJ's shoulder, she went to see her sons before she left to take care of the plague that was Kevin Lynch.

XXXXX

"Is this what he's been doing the whole time?" Penelope spat as she looked through the interrogation room window. "Pathetically sobbing into his hands?" Kevin had his elbows on the unforgiving metal table and his glasses were tossed aside so that he could bury his face in his hands. Penelope had never been more disgusted with him. She turned to Rossi and he just shrugged.

"He's a pathetic dude," he said. "If things get out of hand, if he tries to lay a finger on you, we're pulling you out of there. Understand?"

She nodded. "I'll be careful," she growled before stepping into the room. Kevin looked up and wiped his bloodshot eyes before putting his glasses back on. He stood bolt right up and she glared viciously at him.

"Penny, I can explain!" he tried, holding his hands up.

"Explain what?" she screeched. "How you gave a psychopath information on my family? On my husband and my sons? Do you want to explain to me why Sam and Dean were kidnapped and Derek was almost shot to death? Or how about what was going to happen after Tamara played her little games?" Her look was so frigid it was a miracle Kevin didn't drop dead just by looking at her face. But it didn't matter to Penelope. She'd never been more furious and enraged in her life. "No one, I mean _no one_, threatens my family you son of a bitch!"

"Penny, I did it because I love you," he begged. "I love you so much!"

"What was your big plan?" she spat. "Kill Derek and let my sons be taken away from me and then you would swoop in and make it all better?" Stepping closer to him, she thundered, "Let me tell you something, Kevin, I don't love you. I never did! Derek is the love of my life and my sons mean more to me than anything in this world! And the fact that you think getting rid of them would make me love you just proves that you know nothing of me at all."

Kevin's eyes watered even more and Penelope felt nothing but disgust for him. "Penny, pl –"

"My name is Penelope!" she shouted. "I'm not a _Penny_! Get that through your head before I jam it in there with a shovel!"

"Penelope," he continued with a much shakier voice. "I only want what's best for you. You have to believe me."

Getting closer to him by the second, she brought her hand up to slap him as hard as she could. By the red palm print left on his face, she'd gotten him good. "Don't you ever insinuate that you know what is best for me," she growled. "What's best for me is my family…Derek and Sam and Dean. Not you. You _never_ were." She didn't care that he was looking at her like a wounded puppy. He deserved everything she was saying to him. Turning to leave, she threw over her shoulder, "Go to hell, Kevin. Tell Tamara 'hi' for me when you meet her there."

"Penelope!" he cried.

Slamming the door, she leaned against it and took a deep breath. She felt utterly exhausted after unloading on Kevin, but she also felt satisfied. "Nice job in there, Kitten," Rossi said, patting her on the shoulder as he came up beside her. "Where you off to now?"

Smiling brilliantly and sincerely for the first time in a while, Penelope said, "I'm going to go see my family."

XXXXX

Derek was sitting up and have thumb wars with Sam and a tickle war with Dean when he saw his wife enter the room looking thoroughly exhausted. She had bandages on her face and arm. He'd heard what happened and he'd been terrified every second after JJ had told him.

"Hey dudes," Derek said, pointing to the door, "look who's here!"

"Mommy!" Dean shouted happily, trying to stand unsteadily on his father's hospital bed. Derek ended up having to catch him before he tumbled off the bed.

"Hang on there, little man," Derek laughed.

Penelope smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. Sam attached himself to her back like a koala bear and nuzzled in her neck. "Hi there Sam man," she said, letting him snuggle into her.

"Hi Mommy," he said. "Daddy's been teaching me how to thumb war."

"Has he, now?" she asked with a laugh.

Derek was studying his wife carefully and he reached out his hand for her to take. She seemed utterly drained. "Are you okay, Baby Girl?" he asked softly.

She smiled at him tenderly. Even after he'd gotten shot and almost died, he was asking her if she was okay. It was one of the many things about Derek that she loved: his generous heart. Leaning closer to him with Sam still attached to her back, she kissed Derek and rubbed his cheek. "Never better, Baby Boy," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, inhaling the scent that was so him.

"Good," he said, kissing her neck. He was going to say something else, but Dean started tugging on his hospital gown sleeve. Turning to him, he asked, "What's up, Dean?"

"Daddy, when can you come home?" he asked, furrowing his brow. "You _have_ to be home so you can tuck me in at night."

He laughed and pulled his son in, wincing subtly from straining his muscles, and ruffled his curly haired head. "Soon, buddy," he murmured, kissing the top of his head. "Real soon."

Dean let out a dramatic sigh. Snuggling up against his father's chest, he said, "Fine, Daddy. But you have to be home really soon, okay?"

"You've got it," Derek confirmed, rubbing his son's back. His eyes met Penelope's and she winked at him. He couldn't help but grin back. No one was his Baby Girl. No one was as caring, as loving, or as brave as her. He held out his free hand again to entwine their fingers together and relished in the warmth that radiated from her touch.

Nothing was going to tear them apart. The ordeal with Tamara had proved that no matter how much someone tried to, they would never get them to turn on one another and break their bond. It was too strong, even for the most obsessive of psychopaths to destroy.

No one had the power to take away their love or their family.

Not Tamara Barnes.

Not Kevin Lynch.

Not anyone.

**Let me know if you guys want an epilogue!**


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey guys! First off, thank you so much for all your reviews :) It's awesome to hear you liked this story. So without further ado, here's the epilogue. We fast forward twelve years and yes, everything about Kevin and Tamara's sentences is explained.**

_**12 Years Later**_

"Dean Franklin Morgan!" Penelope screeched when she tripped over his muddy cleats he'd left in the middle of the kitchen floor. "Get your butt in here and pick up your shoes. This is the fifth time this week I've had to ask you to do it." She brought her foot up to rub her sore toes, which had hit the bottom of the spiked shoes. Dean came strolling in the room like nothing was wrong and flashed a grin at his mother, so similar to the one Derek usually flashed her. Scowling at him, she said, "How many times am I going to have to ask you to pick up your damn shoes?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and leaned over to pick up the shoes. "Chill, Mom," he said, holding up both shoes in surrender. "They're just a pair of shoes."

"Yeah, and it's my toes that hit the spikes on the bottom of them!" Shaking her head, she pointed down at the floor where the mud was and added, "Put those in the mudroom and clean this up."

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Got it."

As soon as Dean had disappeared from the room, Penelope rubbed her head. She missed the days when her son would run into the room because he was glad to see her. With Dean it had stopped at the beginning of the school year because he was now a freshman in high school. As she was leaning against the kitchen counter with her hands rubbing her temples, the timer on the oven went off and she moved to pull the lasagna out. She checked the clock. Sam was bringing his new girlfriend over for dinner and they should've been arriving any moment. A pair of headlights pulled up in the driveway and Penelope peered out to see if it was Sam or if it was Derek and their daughter, Tori. The slamming of a car door told her it was the latter.

A moment later Tori burst into the house and had tears streaming down her face. She slammed the door to the mudroom too and started to make a run for the stairs. Penelope managed to stop her for a moment. "Tori, what's wrong?" she asked, tilting her daughter's chin up so she could look at her better.

Still weeping, Tori said, "Dad won't let me go to Maddie's party next week! And he won't say why."

Derek's gruff voice came from behind Penelope. "I did say why," he said calmly. "I said no because this party is in downtown DC at a hotel where only one parent will be supervising."

Yanking her hand away from her mother, Tori screeched towards her father, "I hate you! You never let me do anything!" She proceeded to sprint up the steps and towards her room where yet another door was slammed.

Derek sighed heavily and rubbed his head tiredly. He looked down at Penelope and smiled wearily, pulling her against him and kissing her softly. "Hey Baby Girl," he murmured, leaning his chin against her head. "Sorry we're a little late."

She shook her head and kept her arms around his waist. "Eh, Sam and Aria aren't even here yet, so you're fine," she said, snuggling closer against him. She noticed he was unusually tense and rubbed his back. "You seem more upset than a little spat with Tori would make you. What's up?" Touching his cheek, she looked at him sadly. Just seeing him this way made her heart ache. His pain was her pain. "Derek…what's going on?"

"Do you remember what happened today?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

She bit her lip. "Is something going on that I should be remembering about today other than Sam is bringing Aria over for dinner?" she asked in confusion. She cocked her head to the side and studied his face. His face had aged as the years had gone by and as he had his eyes closed she could faintly see the crinkles around his eyes. "Baby, you've got to tell me what's wrong. I'm fairly all-knowing, but I can't read minds."

"Lynch got out of prison today," he said quietly. "His sentence ended today."

She sucked in a breath. She'd forgotten completely about Kevin's sentence. Holding Derek tighter, she whispered against his chest, "I don't think he'll try and hurt the kids or us. He'll end up right back in prison."

"But what if he does?" he asked in fright. "Baby, I don't want Tori going to this party because Lynch might try and do something and she'll get hurt or –"

Penelope put a finger to her husband's lips. "Hot Stuff, the woman who took Sam and Dean is in jail and will be for another thirteen years," she said, trying to reassure him. "Tamara was the evil behind that plot. Lynch is too chicken shit to do anything. If he does, he knows you'll kick his ass so hard he won't be able to see straight." She pulled his collar so she could kiss him more deeply. Even after all their years of marriage, his kisses still made her toes tingle and her whole body throb with longing. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he leaned her back against the kitchen counter, his lips becoming more demanding and full of hunger. His hands slid down her hips and grasped her behind. She moaned against his lips, but the sound of a throat being cleared halted it.

"Hey Mom and Dad," Sam said. Derek released Penelope and the two of them straightened themselves up. The look on their seventeen year old's face as he held the hand of a very pretty brunette girl was one of discomfort. Penelope almost slapped herself internally for doing this when her son was bringing someone over to meet them. It was as bad as when he'd accidentally walked in on them when he was five years old.

"Hey Sam," Penelope said, going forward to wrap her son in a hug. Unlike Dean, who hated showing any form of affection, Sam still allowed his mother to hug him. In fact, he was still as close to Penelope as when he was still a young child. "I'm sorry about that," she added. Turning to the girl next to her son, she held out her hand. "And you must be Aria."

Aria smiled shyly. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Morgan," she said, shaking Penelope's hand. "Sam's told me a lot about you."

"Likewise. And please, call me Penelope. It makes me feel old when people call me 'Mrs.'," Penelope said. She grabbed Derek's wrist and yanked him towards her. He was notoriously wary of anyone who wanted to date their children for some strange reason. Putting her arm around his waist, she added, "And this is my husband, Derek."

Derek cleared his throat. "Good to meet you," he said gruffly.

"Why don't you take Aria into the dining room," Penelope said, clapping her hands together. "Derek, take the food into the kitchen please. I'll fetch Tori and Dean." She laughed as Derek started to grumble and she knew she was going to have to talk to him later to subdue his worries about Kevin. Heading towards the living room where Dean was sitting in front of the TV, staring aimlessly at the screen, she plopped down on the couch next to him and ruffled his hair. "You," she said. "Dinner. Now."

Dean huffed and stood up, flicking the remote to turn off the television. "Fine," he griped, again, just like his father. She smiled as he started for the dining room. He turned around and said, "Hey Mom? I'm sorry about the shoes." He flashed her a grin and went into the dining room before she could say anything.

Penelope merely sighed and went upstairs to fetch her daughter. She knocked on her daughter's door and entered, completely ignoring the "go away!" that came from the other side. Tori was sitting on her purple sheet-covered bed with her knees pulled up against her chest. She glared at her mother and said, "Leave me alone, Mom!"

She sat down on the bed next to her and said, "Well, you've got to. Aria's here and it would mean a lot to your big brother if you would come downstairs."

"I don't want to be anywhere _near_ Dad!" she said venomously, like her father was the deadliest poison in the world. "He's being stupid!"

"Honey, I can't explain everything to you right now, so what I can tell you is that I'm going to talk to your father," Penelope told her, stroking some of her daughter's mahogany hair out of her face. "He wouldn't be acting like this unless he was really scared of something."

Tori huffed. "Dad's not scared of anything," she said, wiping some of her tears from her face. "He just doesn't want to let me do anything that he thinks is too grown up for me."

Holding out her hand for Tori to take, Penelope sighed. "Come on sweets," she said, moving to kiss her forehead. "Let's just get through dinner. Then you can come back up here and bemoan how much your father drives you crazy."

Groaning, Tori rose from her bed and followed Penelope out of the room.

XXXXX

Derek and Penelope were sitting on the living room couch, absentmindedly watching television, but mostly kissing like they were teenagers. Dean and Tori had already gone to bed and Sam had yet to return from taking Aria home.

"We don't have very long until Sammy gets home," Penelope whispered against Derek's lips. His hand was sliding up her shirt to cup her breast. "Maybe we should…ooh, that's really nice. Oh!" His fingers tweaked over her now hardened peaks and she moaned in pleasure.

"You like that?" he teased. Her fingernails digging into his back was all the answer he needed. His hands started to slide underneath her skirt, but the sound of the mudroom door opening stopped them both and Penelope sat straight up, desperately fixing the hair Derek had just messed up. Sam tossed his keys down on the kitchen counter and looked over at the couch where his parents had positioned themselves completely innocently and paying attention to the television.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey, Sam," Derek said. He stood up and kissed the top of Penelope's head where she was still sitting on the couch. Caressing her cheek, he said, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you upstairs, Baby Girl." He clapped Sam on the shoulder as he was going to the stairs to go up. "Sleep well, son," he said, before he disappeared up the steps. Penelope had to bite back a groan of displeasure at the sight of Derek walking away. She was painfully aroused and as soon as she got to bed she was going to end up throwing herself on top of him when she finally made it up to their room.

Sam sighed and sat down next to his mother. She looked over at him and smiled. "I really like this girl," she said. "She's a sweetheart."

"Yeah, and Dean's lovely antics didn't scare her off, so I guess she likes me too," he said with a smile on his face. He leaned back against the couch cushions and looked up at the ceiling. After he finished thinking about his girlfriend, he glanced over at Penelope and said, "Hey, so I know why Dad's been so uptight lately."

Penelope looked over at her son and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

He smirked at her. "Mom, I've overheard him on the phone with Uncle Hotch," he said in his best "well, duh!" voice. "He's been freaking out about that Kevin Lynch guy…you know, the one who helped Tamara Barnes abduct us when Dean and I were little?"

"Oh, yeah," she whispered nervously, biting her lip in the process. She could never forget that scumbag and what he did to her family. "How much of that do you actually remember, Sammy?" she asked.

Shrugging, he said, "Not a ton. I remember what she looked like. I remember being afraid of that closet. Other than that I don't really remember much."

She looked at Sam dejectedly. Pulling him into a hug, she said, "You don't have to worry about that terrible woman ever again. She'll be locked up for a long while still. And Kevin, well…you could easily beat him up. It's mostly Tori your dad's worried about him. She's still fairly naïve about stuff like this." She enjoyed the small moment with her son. He was leaving for college the next fall and she hated to think that she was losing him that soon. She'd already cried against Derek because of it.

Sam hugged her back briefly before yawning and rising to his feet. "Well, I'm going to bed," he said. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Night Mom. Love you." He headed for the basement door where his room was and disappeared downstairs.

"Love you too," Penelope murmured.

XXXXX

Penelope entered her room where the lights were off already and stripped down to nothing before crawling into bed with her husband who already appeared to be asleep. She sighed. She would be going to bed without the release she was desperate for. But as she closed her eyes, a warm body poised itself over her and she opened them to see Derek's eyes, black against the moonlight streaming into their room. "There you are," he murmured, kissing a trail down her neck and dotting them along her collarbone and between her breasts. "Sammy go to bed?"

Giggling, she said, "Yes." Her hands started up at his shoulders and moved down his strong back to his ass. "Hot Stuff," she murmured, as his hands started to stroke her center. "I don't want you to worry about Lynch. He's a nonissue."

Derek sighed and stopped pleasuring her momentarily to stroke her cheek. "I just can't stand the thought of not being able to protect you," he whispered. "I would never be able to live with myself if something like that happened to you or the kids again."

She kissed him sensually and locked her ankles around his hips. "You are the best protector anyone could ever have, Derek Morgan," she said honestly. She stroked her hand over his smooth head and rested them on the back of his neck. "And for that I love you." Moving her hands to stroke his rock hard length, she murmured, "Make love to me, Handsome. Forget about everything else. We're safe, our children are safe. And _that_ is all that matters."

Grinning, he pressed into her with one swift motion and covered her gasp with a scorching kiss. Penelope's whole body felt like it was on fire at that moment and she couldn't contain her moan of pure delight. Derek groaned and started to suckle on her neck.

"Oh God," she hissed. "Derek, oh!" He began to stroke her core as he thrust and she squirmed uncontrollably, losing control of her muscles.

"I love you so much," he gritted as he thrust harder and faster into her wet heat. Each stroke caused her to arch her hips and meet his every movement. Their bodies were slick with sweat and he rolled over onto his back so she was now on top of him, riding him and moving her hips in spiral motions. She looked down at him and his glittering eyes and smirked. She knew exactly what he liked. He brought his hands up to her breasts, tugging on both her nipples and sending her over the edge.

A moment later, he climaxed underneath her and his release pooled inside of her. She collapsed down on top of him, covered in sweat and satisfied and he started tracing small patterns with his nails on the small of her back. "I love you," she whispered, kissing him softly, inhaling his earthy, spicy scent.

He kissed her back and nuzzled his face against her neck. "I love you too, Baby Girl," he responded, both of them falling asleep, still intimately connected and wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
